For the Love of the Gods
by cjupsher
Summary: Hiccup, a mortal man, has become a god. And the king of the heaven's himself has given him a special task. Teach the younger goddesses what it mean to love. And then marry one. Hiccup Harem story lots of lemons and smutiness to come
1. Chapter 1

**Mission**

Light. Too much light. He squinted against the light shining behind his eyelids. He was warm. It enveloped him, like a silken sheet. And whatever his head was resting on...it was strangely soft and very comfortable. He almost didn't want to open his eyes. He just wanted to remain wherever he was. In this mysterious bright, warm, soft, and nice smelling place.

"I think he's waking up," he heard a voice say.

At a voice he didn't recognize he finally opened his eyes.

Hiccup, a young auburn haired man, suddenly found himself looking into the face and grass green eyes of one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. The blonde owner of the eyes gave him a beaming smile, her teeth so white they were blinding.

Suddenly another face came into view. This one had a pair of blue eyes. "He's kinda cute," said yet another beautiful woman with strawberry blonde hair white a platinum blonde streak in it. She cocked her head to the side as Hiccup took note of her freckled face.

"I think he's funny looking," came another voice. Hiccup's eyes shifted to the side where he saw a red head standing back, arms crossed over her chest and face uncaring. She was a beauty too, with blue eyes and hair like flames, and oddly enough, small deer like horns coming out of her head. She looked right at him before huffing and looking away.

"He's somewhat attractive...for a mortal," came another voice. Hiccup shifted his eyes to the other side, taking note of a slim and tall woman with pale skin and platinum blonde hair. She, like the others was beautiful.

"Uh..." Hiccup said, not knowing what was going on, where he was, and who these strange beautiful women were. He was not in his village. He was definitely not in his forge. And why did it seem like these women were emitting a strange glow.

"Hi," said the woman who he had his head in her lap.

"Hi?" Hiccup said back. He suddenly sat up before looking around. He looked to be in a grassy field, full of colorful flowers and bathed in a golden glow. It was the most beautiful place he'd ever seen. He turned his head, looking to the women who were surrounding him.

"Uh...where am I?" he asked. "And who are you?"

The women all suddenly shifted and glanced away for a moment as if unsure how to answer his question. The blonde one cleared her throat and pressed the tips of her fingers together awkwardly. "Well...it's a bit difficult to explain..."

"You died," the red head said bluntly.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "What? No," Hiccup said as if that were ridiculous. "This must be a dream," he concluded. How else could he explain the mysterious women who were more beautful than any he'd ever seen. And this place. Had to be a dream.

"What's the last thing you remember?" the platinum blonde asked.

Hiccup looked to her. He pursed his lips in thought. This dream and the figment of his imagination in it were strange. He'd never had a dream like this before. It felt very real. He looked down and ran a hand over the grass as he tried to remeber. "I was heading out to deliver a sword...then I saw a child about to be hit by a runaway cart. I ran toward it and pushed her out of the way...and then..." he trailed off as after that...everything had gone black.

"You died mortal," the red head reiterated. "You saved the girl's life. But lost your own in the process," she explained.

Hiccup's eyes widened and he felt some heavy settle in his stomach. "No," he said quietly. He jumped up and whirled around as he backed away from them. He shook his head. "No. I can't be dead...I," he began to breath hard as panic began to settle on him.

"I'm sorry," the strawberry blonde said in condolences.

"But it is the truth mortal," the platinum blonde said. "You died," she stated, and her tone carried no playfulness. Just pure and simple truth.

Hiccup swallowed, realization settling in before being replaced by acceptance. He felt his eyes begin to water. But with a nisff he wiped them away. "Well at least I did a good thing," he said quietly. He dried his eyes and looked up. "So. Is this the land of the dead?" he asked. "Are you going to take me there?"

The women all looked at each other before the blonde stood up. "This is not the land of the dead. This," she said as she spread her arms grandly to gesture all around them. "Is the realm of the gods," she revealed.

"Well part of it," the strawberry blonde corrected.

"Realm of the gods?" Hiccup said as he arched a brow. "Ok," he said as he ran a hand through his hair. "So what am I doing here?"

The blonde's smile widened as she took a few steps closer. Hiccup nearly backed away but she closed the distance and grabbed his hands. She looked into his eyes with her radiant smile. "For your noble sacrifice the king of the gods has decreed that you, Hiccup Haddock, shall join us. Hiccup, you are now a god," she said.

Hiccup yanked his hands back to reel back in surprise. "What?" he shouted in shock. He looked down at himself, finding he was clad in some kind of black leather armor, and he too seemed to be emmiting a strange green glow around his body.

"I'm Rapunzel," the blonde said, grabbing his attention. "Goddess of the Sun and patron of healers," she said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm Anna. Goddess of Love," the strawberry blonde said.

"I'm Merida," the red head said proudly. "Goddess of the Hunt and the Wilds. Patron of hunters and explorers."

"And I'm Elsa," the platinum blonde said. "Goddess of Winter and the northern winds," she said with much less enthuisasm as the others.

Hiccup looked to them all, recognizing the names of the common goddesses worshipped throughout the land. But this was all so crazy and hard to believe. His mind was on overdrive as he tried to take it all in.

"Alright ladies," came a voice that came fom nowhere. The goddesses and Hiccup looked up. "I'll take it from here," the voice said as it emanated from everywhere and echoed off of nothing. Suddenly there was a flash of white light and Hiccup had to close his eyes. When it died down he looked up, finding himself in a wooden complex. It was cozy and warm, lit by a fireplace.

"Hello," Hiccup gasped and whirled around, finding a man garbed in heavy red clothes and sporting white hair and a full bear. He smiled at him warmly. "Come, come, sit," he said as he gestured to a chair at his side. Hiccup obeyed, finding himself unable to not do so. He took a seat and looked at the man.

"Good to meet you Hiccup. I'm North. King of the Gods," he revealed. Hiccup's eyes widened. "I take it that this is a lot to take in, yes?" Hiccup nodded. "Well, what the women told you was no lie my friend. You died," North said.

"Oh," Hiccup said. Hearing that from the king of the gods himself only made it all the more real.

"I am sorry my friend. But what you did," he said as he smiled at him. "Giving your life for another. It's not something you see a lot nowadays," he said with a nod. "For your sacfrifice I have made you a god."

"But why me?" Hiccup asked in disbelief. "I was just a blacksmit. There are...heroes...kings...people who've done much greater stuff than me. Don't they-"

"Feh," North said as he waved a hand. "It's all about heroic and mighty deeds nowadays. Everyone forgets the little things," North said as he pinched his fingers together. "Small acts of kindness that you, ordinary people do."

"Ok," Hiccup said, not sure how he could possibly question the king of the heaven's decision. "So what am I the god of?" he inquired.

"Ah yes," North said. He cleared hsi throat and sat up straight. "I hereby dub thee, Hiccup, God of the Forge and patron of craftsman," North said formally. Before Hiccup could really let his new title set in North turned to him and leaned in. "But now to business. There's another reason I brought you here Hiccup," he revealed. Hiccup leaned in to hear him better. "You see, mortals are unique, special, wonderful. They're capable of so much. And they're so much more fascinating and complex than we gods," North said.

"Hiccup. I want you to teach the younger goddess' about what it means to love. To truly love," North revealed.

Hiccup spluttered and turned a red. "Me? But I never married. I've barely had any lovers. How am I-"

"You're a human," North interrupted. "And only you can truly love. Once you've taught them about love I also want you to pick one of them to be your wife," he suddenly added.

Hiccup blinked, at first thinking he'd misheard them. Then he leapt up. "What!?"

North slapped his hand on a knee. "Yes. Humans. So wonderful. You're reactions," he said as he laughed at Hiccup's shocked face. "Now go on and get to know your suitors. Oh, and don't tell them about your mission," he said as he waved his hand. With another flash of white light Hiccup found himself back in the meadow. The goddesses stood before him, staring at him curiously.

Hiccup blinked as he stared at them all. He was supposed to marry one of them? He looked to the cloudy sky above them and threw his hands up.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

 **new story idea. Harem story**

 **or basically my excuse to make Hiccup have sex with everybody! Lots of lemony goodness to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Start of Godhood**

Hiccup sat on the ground, head in hands as he tried to wrap his mind around the absolutely, comically gigantic curveball that had been thrown at him. He died. Then he became a god. Then he was given a mission, by the kind of the gods himself no less, to teach the younger goddesses about love. Then, to top off all the ludicrous series of events that had transpired, he was expected to marry one of them.

Hiccup let out a breath and rubbed a hand over his face. The goddesses remained with him. With Rapunzel and Anna sitting at his sides, studying him curiously. Merida and Elsa remained a few feet away watching him with unreadable and somewhat bored looking expressions.

"Well I'm going to go," Merida said as she broke the silence that had been ensuing for several minutes.

"As will I," Elsa chimed in. "I simply wanted to see the newest addition to our pantheon, and now I have," she said flatly, obviously unimpressed. From out of nowhere an icy wind blew, and with it came snowflakes. They surrounded Elsa in a dazzling whirlwind before she vanished.

"Elsa wait up!" Anna said as she leapt to her feet. She looked back to Hiccup and waved as she gave him a smile. "Bye Hiccup. I'll see you later," she chirped at him. In a flash of orange light she vanished.

Merida followed suite, another breeze blowing from nowhere and carrying leave with it before they swept her away.

Hiccup stared in wonder at the spot where they had just been. That had been incredible. He glanced at the remaining goddess at his side. The goddess of the sun gave him a friendly smile, blinking and waiting for him to address her. Hiccup took her in. She had fair skin and a mass of long blonde hair tied into a thick braid with flowers woven into it. Her hair seemed to glow, with waves of light running back and forth along the golden strands. She wore a lavender single strapped dress with no shoes.

Hiccup swallowed and tried not to blush as she stared at him. "Uhh..." Hiccup said dumbly, drawn a blank. "Hello...ma'am," he said nervously. He knew technically he was her peer, being a fellow god and whatnot, but it felt strange to address a goddess, a being he'd worshipped in his life as an equal.

"You can just call me Rapunzel," Rapunzel told him.

"Ok. Rapunzel?"

"Yes?"

"Where did they all go?" he asked as he gestured to the spot the other had occupied a few moments ago.

"Oh. Well Merida prefers to roam the forests and the wilds of the human world. Likewise Elsa likes to live among the snowy mountains of the northern regions. Anna usually just tags along to keep her company, being her sister and all."

"So you guys don't live here?" he asked curiously.

"We're gods Hiccup. We live where we please," Rapunzel said with a giggle, as if he'd said something funny.

"Ok," Hiccup said as he absorbed this new information. Most people thought the gods always stayed in the heavens. "So do I have-"

"Oh yeah," Rapunzel said brightly as she leapt up to her feet. "North made you you're own forger. Come on, I'll show it to you!" she said excitedly. As Hiccup was standing up she disappeared in a brilliant flash of gold light.

Hiccup blinked and stood on the spot. He turned his head to and fro. Not sure where he was supposed to go. Suddenly there was another flash of golden light and Rapunzel was standing before him.

She smiled sheepishly, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Oops. Sorry. I guess you don't know how your powers work yet." She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around one of his. Hiccup stiffened up and blushed before glancing away as she pressed her breasts up against his bicep.

Suddenly there was yet another flash of golden light. Hiccup shut his eyes from it's intensity before opening them and finding he was no longer in the field of flowers. He looked around, finding himself in what looked like a workshop. There were bellows and tools set up all around the space that looked to be the inside of a cave. It was warm, but not anything he wasn't used too.

"It's a volcano far out in the ocean," Rapunzel chimed in to explain. "Your own personal workshop. Do you like it?"

Hiccup kept glancing around, hands curling and uncurling as a slight ache to smith bubbled up to the surface. "It's pretty amazing," he said honestly. The things he could make in here. He looked to Rapunzel as the goddess remained on his arm. "So Rapunzel?" She cocked her head in question. "How did you get us here?"

"We're gods Hiccup We can go anywhere. Be anywhere we wish to be," she said like it were obvious.

"Can I do that too?"

"Uh huh," she said with a nod.

"How?"

Rapunzel smiled as she took a step back and released his arm. "It's pretty simple. Just think of the place you want to go. Then you just go there," she said with a shrug.

"Huh?" Hiccup said. She made it sound so simple. He pursed his lips as he decided to give it a shot. He closed his eyes and thought of his village. He pictured the building, the people, the landscape surrounding it. Voices, the sound of hooves and animals, and the breeze blowing on his face made him open his eyes. His jaw dropped as he found himself in his village. He looked around as people came and went with no one paying him any mind.

"Good job Hiccup!" Hiccup glanced back to see Rapunzel was standing beside him, clapping in pride at his mastery of his newfound ability. Hiccup blushed and rubbed the back of his neck shyly. He glanced around before his eyes landed on his old shop. As he stared at it he saw men coming out of it with his old things, one of them was familiar.

"Gobber!" Hiccup shouted in glee. He ran toward the one legged one armed man. "Oh it's so good to see you Gobber. You won't believe what just-" Hiccup paused, slowing as he saw Gobber give a sniff. The old man looked up, eyes sweeping the village and and landing on Hiccup. But much to his confusion he looked sad, his normally cheery and jolly demeanor gone.

"He can't see you Hiccup. No one can," Rapunzel said from behind him.

Hiccup looked back to her before taking another look around. What she said made sense as no one was paying them any mind. This was a small village. Strangers tended to stick out, especially if they looked like Rapunzel. Hiccup looked back to Gobber and realized he was directing the other men. They were unloading his shop, probably to send back to his parents.

Hiccup's eyes widened before he thought of a new place. There was a flash of green light that came from him before he was standing before his parents home. He saw people walking around the building and towards the back. He followed them, finding them all to be a gathering of people he'd known in his life. Friends. Family. His mother and father.

They were standing before the gravesite of his ancestors. And he saw the newly added gravestone. It wasn't hard to guess who it belonged to. Hiccup slumped against a house as he was hit by sudden waves of grief. His death was finally settling on him. And it came like a blow to his body.

"Are you ok Hiccup?" Hiccup glanced over his shoulder to see Rapunzel had followed him yet again. Her eyes were wide in concern.

"Yeah. It's just..." he looked back to the people. The one who'd gathered to mourn him. They were quiet, heads bowed, shoulders slumped. "It's just finally donning on me I guess," he muttered as he swept over all the faces. He suddenly saw golden hair of a young blonde woman. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to call out to her...but no words came.

He remembered she couldn't hear him anyway.

"Who is that?" Rapunzel asked at his side as she looked to the woman.

"Astrid," Hiccup answered as he swallowed down sadness. "She was my friend. Ever since we were children," he told her. "I'd hoped to marry her one day. I always told myself I had time," he said with a sad chuckle.

"I'm sorry," Rapunzel said softly.

"There are a lot of things I won't get to do now," Hiccup said to no one in particular. "And my parents. They'd always hoped for grandchildren...guess that's not happening," Hiccup said as he looked to his grieving parents. His father held onto his mother as she cried over his grave. He regretted that he'd left nothing behind.

"Oh Hiccup," Rapunzel said as she threw her arms around him and gave him a hug. Hiccup let her do as she please, but found himself sagging into her. She was warm comforting presence. A light in the dim atmosphere cause by his death and funeral.

"I'm so sorry Hiccup," she whispered to him. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. He buried his face into her shoulder and tried his best not to cry. His body shook with sobs as he held the tears in.

"They'll see you again Hiccup. One day they'll pass on and you can hold them in your arms once more," Rapunzel assured him. "And it may not be too late for grandchildren either," she added. Hiccup stopped crying and pulled back to look her in the eye. She gave him a cheery smile. "Gods can have children."

Hiccup blinked as he was given a reminder of his mission, and as he held Rapunzel he realized she was now a potential mother to be of his children. The thought made him turn a red as he suddenly reeled back and away from her. She cocked her head to the side curiously at his sudden reaction as he coughed into his hand.

"Yeah. I guess you're right," Hiccup said awkwardly. He looked back to the people, happy that he'd meant something to them all. But this mortal life of his was over. It was time to move on, let this new and sudden chapter of his life as a god begin. He looked to Rapunzel and gave her a smile. "Thanks Rapunzel. I feel better," she told her with a nod.

She smiled at him happily. "I'm glad," she said in truth. "Oh. And you can still do all those things you wanted to do when you were alive Hiccup. You're a god now. You can go anywhere. Do anything. You're immortal. You can't be killed or harmed by anything."

"Really?" Hiccup said.

"Yeah," Rapunzel said as she grabbed his arm. He arched a brow as she gave him a beaming smile. He was blinded by a golden flash and when it passed he found himself at the edge of a huge cliff face. He shouted in alarm as Rapunzel let go of his arm. His eyes widened as she waved and smiled at him as he went falling over the edge.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *cough* *wheeze* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Hiccup cried as he fell down the cliff face to crash into the stony basin below. He laid there, looking up at the sky from his indent in the ground. "The pain. Oh it so...not that bad actually," he said as he realized he actually wasn't hurt, at all. He sat up and pulled himself out of the ground and looked himself over. Rapunzel appeared by his side.

"See," she said. "Nothing can harm you. Well..." she amended. She gave his arm a pinch.

"Ouch!" Hiccup yelped as he jerked away from her.

"Certain things like other gods or items of powerful magic can. But it's a very short list," Rapunzel explained.

"That is pretty cool," Hiccup said as he looked himself over.

Rapunzel giggled. "Ok. Well I guess I'll go now," Rapunzel said.

"Oh. Ok," Hiccup said as he looked to her.

"If you ever need me just go somewhere the sun is shining and say my name. I'll hear you," she told him. She gave him one last smile before she leaned in a gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Bye," she sang merrily before vanishing in a golden flash. Hiccup stared at the spot where she'd just been.

He suddenly felt very alone. He hadn't had a moment by himself since the start of this whole ordeal. It was strange. Hiccup thought over all that just happened, and the mission given to him by North. So far, of all the goddesses Rapunzel was seeming like most obvious choice to be a potential bride.

He flushed at the thought and shook his head. He'd wonder about all that business later.

Hiccup thought of his new workshop, and within a moment he was there. He took time to explore, finding every and anything he could ever need. He cracked his knuckles and smile, nodding as he decided to do some smithing. After all the craziness he'd just been through he figured it'd be good to do something familiar, something he knew, something he had complete control of. He got to work, melting down metals, drawing up designs. He found himself getting into his work, just like he did when he was alive. And his skills only seemed to have grown since he'd become a god. With nothing able to harm him he worked without doubt, or fear, or hesitation.

When he was done he held up a necklace. It was made of pure gold and had a pendant in the shape of a golden sun. He'd decided to make Rapunzel a gift, for helping him through his strange transition.

He checked it over, turning and walking to his work table as he did. He looked up, only to find a small ball of yellow light sitting on his table. He stared at it, making out a pair of insect like wings. Hiccup pocketed his recently made medallion before grabbing a smithing hammer. He snuck closer to the table, trying to get the drop on the winged thing before he raised the hammer with a shout.

The thing moved as he swung downward. He smashed into his table before he began chasing it around. "Hold still you bug!" Hiccup shouted as he tried to smash the thing. The thing flew fast, flitting around the room and just out of reach before he cornered it.

"Hah!" Hiccup declared in victory. He began stalking toward it, squinting against it's light as he prepared to finish it off. As he got closer the thing dimmed, just enough for Hiccup to make out a tiny figure curling in on itself as it looked up at him in fear. Hiccup gasped and dropped his hammer.

"Oh my god!" he said in horror as he stared at the cowering fairy. He kneeled down and looked at it. "I am so sorry little fairy."

"I meant no disrespect," the little blonde fairy said in a tiny bell like voice. Hiccup shook his head, realizing he could somehow understand the bells. "Please do not harm me forge god for my trespass," she pleaded.

"No it's ok. I won't harm you," Hiccup said as he backed away. "I swear," he said as he held his hands up, palms facing out to show he carried no weapon.

The fairy uncurled herself slowly before flapping her wings and hovering before him. Hiccup couldn't help but stare. He'd heard of fairies as a child, but he'd never actually seen one in his lifetime. Though he was a god he still found the tiny fairy to be an amazing sight.

"Once again. Pardon my intrusion oh God of the Forge," she said as she gave him a slight mid air bow.

"No it's ok. Pardon me for trying to kill you," Hiccup stammered as he bowed back. The fairy cocked a brow at the strange show of humility. Gods would rarely do something so humbling as apologizing to beings they usually saw as lesser than themselves like fairies. "So is there anything I can do for you miss-"

"Tinker Bell," the fairy stated.

"Miss Tinker Bell," Hiccup finished.

"Yes. There is," she suddenly dropped to the ground. Hiccup stared down at her as she bowed her head. "Please allow me to serve you oh God of the Forge!"

"What?" Hiccup asked, startled.

She looked up, eyes wide and pleading. "I myself am a smith and craftsman. And it would be an honor to serve under you!" she said. Hiccup blinked, thinking back to stories he'd heard about the gods and their helpers. Oracles and other such beings who accompanied them.

"I mean...I guess...only if you want to," Hiccup said with a shrug.

"It would be my honor!" Tinker Bell said excitedly.

"Ok," Hiccup said. He clapped his hands together. "Welcome to the team," Hiccup said to her. He pursed his lips, wondering what exactly he was supposed to do as God of the Forge. He rubbed the back of his head as the fairy looked up at him and awaited instruction.

"Ok...so my first...decree as God of the Forge will be...to..." he trailed off as he tried to think of a task for her. He suddenly got an idea. "Take this to Rapunzel," he said as he pulled out the necklace. The fairy smiled and shot up before taking hold of it.

"Yes sir," she said heartily before shooting off, leaving a trail of glittering dust behind her.

Hiccup watched her go, once again alone. He looked around. "Now what I do?"

Immortality was already starting to lose it's novelty.

* * *

Meanwhile the goddesses had gathered and were speaking of the newest member of their pantheon. Elsa and Merida were uninterested in him, finding that they had no use for a new god. Anna expressed interest in getting to know him, being much friendlier than the goddesses of the hunt and winter.

"I like him," Rapunzel said with a nod. "He's nice and friendly. I personally feel we'll get along quite well," she said in her opinion. Elsa and Merida rolled their eyes. Rapunzel liked everyone. You couldn't force her to say a bad thing about someone if you tried."

Suddenly the goddesses were interrupted by the sounds of chiming bells. They looked up and around before finding themselves being descended upon by a fairy. It circled Rapunzel. The sun goddess held out her hand to allow the little fairy to settle onto her palm.

"Hello little one," she greeted warmly.

"Goddess of the Sun," the fairy greeted, curtsying to her in respect. "A gift from the God of the Forge!" she said as she held up the pendant for her to see.

"From Hiccup?" Rapunzel asked curiously. Rapunzel accepted the necklace, inspecting it and smiling happily at it. "Oh it's beautiful. Please give Hiccup my thanks," Rapunzel told the fairy. The fairy gave a bow before it flew off and away from them.

Rapunzel smiled as she placed the necklace on, marveling at the beautiful golden sun adorning it.

The other goddesses looked to Rapunzel as she beamed brightly in happiness of her new gift. They couldn't help but frown, jealousy churning within all of them.

Hiccup had no idea what he'd done. Though they were born goddesses and considered themselves above the simple feelings of man it didn't change one simple fact.

They were still women.

* * *

 **Amaya-chan07: They're gods of a made up land but are inspired by certain gods of existing mythology. You'll have to wait and see**

 **Comet Moon: Hiccup will meet other goddess besides these four**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Love Goddess**

About a week had passed since Hiccup's ascension to godhood. For the most part Hiccup had remained in his forge, on his solitary island and spent his time smithing. Making swords, shields, armors, jewelry, and anything else he could think of. He was mostly just bored. He had no idea what he was supposed to do with his time. Back when he was alive he smithed to for a purpose. Making tools, weapons, and sometimes jewelry as gifts in exchange for gold so he could support himself. But he noticed in his week of work that he never seemed to grow hungry or tired. He assumed this was just a perk of being a god.

In his time at the forge his only companionship had been Tinker Bell. As the fairy had said, she too was a skilled smith. Though her small size didn't allow her to work on bigger projects her tiny hands and fingers were perfect for making jewelry. She was a welcomed presence, easing the boredom and loneliness as he strove to find his way in his new life as a god.

Hiccup was pounding on a sword he was in the middle of crafting while Tinker Bell watched on and awaited any instruction. As he lifted the hammer to strike the metal once again there was a flash of white light. It blinded him and he heard Tinker Bell call out to him. The light faded, Hiccup blinked, finding himself in a familiar place.

"Hiccup!" Hiccup turned to be greeted by North. The god stood up from his chair, laughing as he walked over to clap Hiccup on the back and place a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry about the abrupt summoning. Please, take a seat," North said as he walked over to the chair. Hiccup took a seat and North took the one beside him.

"So Hiccup, how are you finding godhood?" North inquired.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "Well...to be honest sir...I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do as God of the Forge."

North arched a brow at him before his eyes widened in realization. He slapped his forehead. "Ah of course," North said. "I didn't tell you your duties," North said. "My apologies Hiccup," North said. He cleared his throat.

"Hiccup. As God of the Forge and patron to craftsman your duty is to answer the prayers of smiths. Listen and you can hear them. Go to them. Provide them inspiration for their work," North explained.

"Is that it?" Hiccup asked.

"That and make the occasional legendary weapon for a hero to wield," North added casually. "Simple really," North said with a wave of his hand.

"Ok. That doesn't sound _too_ difficult," Hiccup said.

"Good. Oh, and one more thing Hiccup," North said as his face got seriously. "How goes your mission?"

Hiccup flushed in embarrassment. "Well to be honest sir I'm not really sure where to begin. Teaching someone about love isn't quite the same as teaching someone to smith. You can't just watch and practice it. You kind of have to...experience it," Hiccup said with a shrug.

North burst out laughing. "Exactly. Wonderful idea Hiccup," North said as he slapped his knee. "Don't worry. Take your time. Love isn't something you can rush," North told him.

"Oh. And one more thing," he added again. "I heard you made Rapunzel a gift," North said.

"Oh yeah. It was a little thank you for helping me learn a bit about my new powers," Hiccup explained.

"Yes. Very good. But be careful," North warned.

Hiccup furrowed his brows in confusion. "Be careful about what?" he asked quietly.

North leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "Though they are goddesses and much older than any mortal, at their core they are young maidens," North began. "A young maiden's heart is as fickle as the ever changing seasons. They rarely ever say what they really feel. Never before have they been in the company of a young man. Naturally in time you'll come to favor one of them over the others. But if you show one _too_ much favor the others will get jealous. And their rampant emotions can have disastrous effects on the mortal world."

Hiccup swallowed nervously.

"Ok then. Now that everything has been cleared up I'll let you get back to work," North said. WIth a wave of his hand Hiccup was enveloped by another flash of blinding white light. When it was gone he was back in his forge.

"Hiccup! Are you ok!" Tinker Bell shouted as she flew right into his face.

Hiccup leaned away so he could look at her properly. "Yeah I'm fine. Just had a talk with North."

"The king of the gods himself?" Tink asked in wonder and surprise. He nodded.

"I finally know what I'm supposed to do now. I have to help craftsman and smith with their work." Hiccup placed a finger at his chin. "Tink. Think you can go out and find some hero in need of a magic sword or something?"

"Yes sir," Tink said. She was gone in an instant, zooming out of the forge to find a hero in need of one of his creations. Hiccup looked around his forge before walking to his work table. He took a seat at his chair and closed his eyes. He began to listen, trying to drown out the sounds of the fires of the bellows. North said he could hear the prayers of smiths and craftsmen in need of inspiration.

As he drowned everything else out and began to hear what sounded like whisperings of people that seemed miles away there was a loud crash behind him. Hiccup's eyes snapped open and he whirled around to meet the turquoise eyes of the Goddess of Love.

Anna.

The goddess blinked, a rack of swords on the ground and the weapons laying at her feet as she stared back at him with wide eyes. "Sorry!" she cried as she knelt down. Hiccup stood up and made his way over to her. "I'll pick these up," she said as he stood the rack up and kneeled down to help her.

One by one the two of them picked up the swords and hung them on the rack. As he knelt down to retrieve the very last sword he accidentally placed his hands over Anna's, who happened to place her hand over the hilt a split second before he did. The two of them looked up and at each other. The two of them began to blush as Anna drew her hand back. Hiccup laced his fingers around the hilt and stood up.

He placed the sword on the rack before looking to the goddess. "So Anna, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Oh uh, nothing really. Just wondering how you were doing and stuff," she said casually.

"Oh?" Hiccup said as he stared at her. The Goddess of Love fidgeted on the spot. She wore a black bodice with a lavender heart on it and a blue skirt with flower trim. She wore her strawberry blonde hair in two pigtails with a platinum blonde streak in it. She was rather pretty, with her round freckled cheeks making her look cute in his opinion.

"Oh and I just _love_ the necklace you made for Rapunzel," she said out of nowhere.

"Thanks," Hiccup said with a slight smile.

"Yep. It was so pretty," Anna muttered aloud. She looked down at the ground and began kicking around a pebble. "Very pretty. I wonder where I could possibly get one just like it," she muttered quietly.

Hiccup arched a brow. "I could make you one if you'd like," he offered.

Anna's face lit up. "Oh I would love that!" she cried happily. She blinked before smoothing her features. "I mean...that's fine...if you'd like that is," she said quickly.

"Alright. I'll get right on that. Was there anything else I could do for you?" he asked.

" Oh yeah. Well you're still new to this whole god thing, I thought I could show you the ropes. Give you a few pointers," she offered.

"Actually, that would be nice," Hiccup said. He figured he could learn a bit more about being a god.

Anna smiled cheerily as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his. Hiccup stiffened up and blushed. Goddesses apparently had no sense of personal space. Or modesty. Anna's bodice showed a lot of skin around her shoulders and was rather low cut, showing off the upper parts of her breasts.

With a flash of orange light Anna transported Hiccup to a large city. Hiccup's jaw fell as he looked to the massive stone building around them. He was in no small rural village. If he had to guess, he must have been in the capital city.

"Welcome to the capital," Anna said as if to confirm his thoughts.

"Wow. I've heard of this place. But I never thought I'd get to see it," he said in wonder.

"Come on! Let's explore," Anna said chipperly as she grabbed his hands and dragged him along. Hiccup blushed and hoped his palms weren't sweating as Anna held onto one of his hands. As they walked around Hiccup couldn't help but wonder about his mission. And about the goddess who was currently clutching his hand.

Anna was known throughout the land as the goddess of love. People, and Hiccup himself, prayed to her, gave her offerings in hopes of winning the heart of the one they desired and for a happy and blessed marriage. So what could he possibly hope to teach love's matron goddess?

Hiccup turned his head about to look at the building as if they offered an answer to his problems. He looked at the people, who went about their business, unaware of two gods walking among them like normal people.

"So people can't see us, right Anna?" Hiccup asked to make conversation.

"Not unless we want them to," Anna said.

Hiccup arched a brow. "We can make ourselves visible to mortals?" he asked.

"Yep. You've heard stories of people actually meeting and speaking to the gods right?" Anna asked as she glanced back and at him. He nodded. "Well how do you think that worked if they couldn't see us?" she asked with a giggle.

"Fair point," Hiccup conceded.

Anna giggled again before she suddenly stopped. "Oh. Work," she said as she perked up. "This way!" Anna said as she ran, dragging Hiccup along with her. He yelped and struggled to keep pace with the sprinting goddess as they weaved their way through people and streets.

They finally stopped when they reached a large plaza. Anna stopped and Hiccup did the same beside her. She stared straight ahead, finding a young couple at a bench. The man was scrawny, scrawnier than Hiccup, and he looked nervous. There was a woman sitting next to him. She stared at him as he held up a parchment and read to her. A love poem Hiccup had to guess. The was holding a flower, listening to the man and watching as he tried to woo her.

Hiccup wasn't sure if it was working.

The man finished his poem, he looked up to the woman, sweating and waiting for her response. She pursed her lips as she seemed to be considering him. And that was when Anna raised a hand. Hiccup watched as she kissed the tip of her finger and then pointed at the woman. Hiccup looked from Anna and to the woman and she watched as her uncertain pensive expression gave way to a beaming smile.

The man perked up as she reached out to cup both sides of his face. Then she yanked him upward and planted her lips against his.

"Done," Anna said. She turned on her heel and walked away as the newly formed couple continued to kiss. Hiccup glanced back at them before looking forward and to the back of Anna's head.

"That was pretty cool," he said to her.

"Thanks," she said back.

"You know you can let go of my hand Anna," Hiccup told her.

"I know," Anna said with a shrug. "But I like holding it. Not sure why though."

"Ok," Hiccup said, not sure what to say to that. He followed Anna around the city as she found more couple, waving her hand and using her power to make a love connection between them bloom. As they were going they sat down on another bench. Anna inspected their hands, cocking her head to the side as she pressed their palms togethers and spread her fingers.

"Your hands are bigger than mine," Anna commented curiously.

"Yeah," Hiccup said with a chuckle. "So Anna. What do you think about love?" Hiccup asked her curiously. Maybe he could learn something from its matron goddess.

Anna hummed. "I like it...but I don't fully understand it," she said as she kept looking at their joined hands. She closed her fingers around his.

"But you're _the_ Goddess of Love," Hiccup reminded her.

"I know. But I don't know how it feels to be in love with someone. I mean I do know what it means to love someone. Like I love my sister, Elsa. And I love the other goddesses to an extent. But..."

"You're like a blacksmith apprentice who watched his master but doesn't know how to do it himself yet," Hiccup said to put into terms he would understand.

Anna looked up at him, blinking as she processed what he'd said. "I guess..." Anna looked around before she raised her other hand and pointed. "Like why do mortals do that," she said. Hiccup followed her hand and found an older couple kissing each other.

"You mean kissing?" Hiccup asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. Why do they do that? Why touch lips? Why not touch like the tips of your fingers together? It seems so strange," Anna said.

Hiccup hummed. Wondering how he could explain it. Why did people kiss? Why not touch the tips of your fingers together? It was a question that really had no answer. Anna, despite being it's goddess, was like an outsider looking in when it came to love. An observer without experience.

"Its just...how people like to do it I guess," he said with a shrug. "It feels nice."

Anna looked to him, brow arched. "You've kissed before?" Hiccup nodded. She suddenly leaned in, getting very into his personal space. "What's it feel like? Is it wet? Is it gross? Can you taste the last thing the other person ate? Is it better than chocolate?"

"Uhh...it's pleasant, sort of, not really, maybe, and...chocolate?" Hiccup said to answer her.

"Yeah. Chocolate is soooo good! It's the best thing mortals have ever made in all existence!" Anna said enthusiastically.

"Well I mean it's pretty good, but in all existence?" Hiccup questioned.

"It is!" Anna insisted. And judging from her tone it seemed like nothing would convince her otherwise.

"Ok," Hiccup said as he relented.

Anna nodded in satisfaction before looking back to the kissing couple. "I wonder what it feels like," she said aloud. Suddenly she perked up as she got an idea. She looked to Hiccup. "Hiccup will you kiss me?"

"What?!" Hiccup cried in bafflement as he began to turn a beet red. The suddenness and the complete forwardness of her request was just so shocking.

"Please?" Anna said.

"Anna you don't just ask someone to kiss you?"

"Why not?" Anna asked innocently. She cocked her head to the side in question and blinked, turquoise eyes wide and pleading.

"Anna-"

"Please?!"

"I-"

"Please?!"

"-can't just-"

"Please!? Please!? Please!? Plea-*mmmmph*" Anna's request trailed off in a muffled squeak as Hiccup closed the distance and placed his lips over hers.

He pulled back almost immediately, hoping that was enough to suffice. He stared at her as her eyes were wide in surprise. He stared as she began to blush, cheeks turning from a pink to a tomato red. She ducked her head and averted her gaze from him shyly as a shaky hand came up to touch her lips.

"Anna?" Hiccup said nervously, hoping he hadn't offended her. Stories of the people who offended the gods and their terrible fates were widely known. He hoped this wasn't going to be another story passed down among the generations.

"Wow," Anna whispered softly. "That does feel nice," she said in wonder. She looked up to meet his gaze, her turqoise eyes glittering like gemstones. A feeling she'd never experienced before swept through her. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest. As she looked at him, eyes glued to her lips. She wanted to experience that again.

"Anna?"

Anna suddenly leaned toward him to plant her lips against his. Hiccup was caught off guard and too slow to react. He stiffened up as Anna rubbed her lips against his. He'd kissed girls before. But never quite in the way he'd kissed Anna. Her lips were soft and gentle. She was warm and inviting.

Slowly his body began to relax, succumbing to her body's gentle demands. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. Anna clung to him, and with an orange flash the two of them vanished from the city and reappeared in the flowery meadow where they'd first met.

They kept kissing each other, eyes closed and arms encircling the other. They didn't even stop for air. As gods they had no need for it. It seemed as if nothing could separate them.

Until that is an icy breeze blew past them. They both shivered before pulling apart, staring into each other's eyes with swollen lips.

"My sister wants to see me," Anna said sheepishly.

"So that was-"

"Her way of calling for me," Anna confirmed with a nod. Slowly, and to their mutual displeasure, they released the other before Anna stood up. She swept her pigtails back and straightened out her bodice, pulling it up as it'd come down ever so slightly as they'd been all over each other.

Hiccup stared up at her dumbly. "Ok," he whispered. He stood up, flushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

She smiled him before she raised a hand and gave him a wave. "Bye," she chirped before she disappeared in an orange flash.

Hiccup stared at the spot she'd just been, mind replaying what he'd just done. He'd just kissed a damn goddess! The goddess of love herself! Him!

"Wow," Hiccup breathed out.

After taking several breaths he vanished, transporting himself to his forge. As soon as he got there Tink up to him.

"Tinker Bell," Hiccup greeted.

"I did as you asked Hiccup," Tink said dutifully. "I flew over the land and made a list of heros who might just need a mystic sword," she said.

"Alright. Let's see it," Hiccup said.

Tink nodded as she unrolled a tiny scroll. It unrolled, dropping all the way to the floor. "Long list," Hiccup said as he followed it. "Alright then. Let's see what we got," Hiccup said as he rubbed his hands together. Tinker Bell began listing off names as Hiccup fired up the bellows.

"What are you making Hiccup?"

"A gift," he told her as he smiled to himself.

* * *

The next day the Goddess of Love was out doing her duty, bringing love to the mortals of land. But she did it with more passion and fire than she ever had. She'd gotten a taste of why mortals did all these ridiculous things in the name of 'love'. Because they could get kisses out of it.

And kisses were almost as good as chocolate.

Her work was interrupted by the sounds of bells. Anna looked up to find a fairy approaching her from the sky. The fairy stopped before her.

"Goddess of Love," the fairy said in greeting.

"Yes?" Anna said, recognizing the fairy from before.

The fairy held out a silver band. Anna reached out and took it. Finding it to be a bracelet of silver. And adorning it was was a turquoise gemstone in the shape of a heart.

"From Hiccup?" Anna asked.

"Yes Goddess," the fairy responded.

Anna blushed and smiled to herself. She slipped it onto her wrist, admiring the shimmering metal in all it's beauty.

"Give him my thanks," she told the fairy. The fairy nodded before flying off. Anna held her giddy smile as she got back to work. But all the while she couldn't get one thing off his mind.

She **really** wanted to kiss him some more.

* * *

 **new chap**

 **The Dark Lord: Astrid is a normal human. She won't be that important.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sun's Light**

After learning of his new duties Hiccup and Tinker Bell spent their times scouring the land, helping craftsmen and smiths with their work by providing sudden spurts of inspiration. As a god, Hiccup couldn't be seen. But he could however whisper in their ears, or guide their hand as they sketched out ideas for their future projects. In addition Hiccup would have Tinker Bell deliver enchanted swords and armors to the hero across the land, allowing them to do the impossible. His legend began to spread as smiths and crafter prayed to him for assistance.

He responded where and how he could, balancing his time in the forge and him time among the mortal world. At the moment however it was rather slow. Hiccup was smithing just for the enjoyment and satisfaction, experimenting with his new powers to see what wonder he could create. Tinker as always, watched him in silence, diligently awaiting instructions.

Hiccup dipped a glowing red sword into a barrel of water. He breathed in the steamy air as the metal cooled before he took it out to inspect. He smiled in satisfaction before setting it down to sharpen for later. He sighed and leaned against his work table. He looked to Tink. The fairy smiled at him, blinking eagerly as she awaited an order. Tink was a good assistant and helper. Though he couldn't help but feel her efficiency as an assistant was hampered by her size.

"Something wrong Hiccup?" Tink asked curiously. "Do you need me to do something? Find more heroes? Search out a smith in need of inspiration? Find materials for your next-"

"Easy Tink," Hiccup said as he raised a hand to silence her. She quieted and cocked her head to the side. "I was just wondering...is there anyway to make you bigger?" he asked curiously.

He saw Tinker Bell flinched and turn a slight red at his question. "Does my small size make me an inadequate helper?"

"No, it's not that," Hiccup said quickly. "Though I wouldn't mind you taking over a project now and then. Give me a little free time. So, is there?"

Tink blinked before bringing a finger to her chin in thought. She thought it over before she looked back to him. "Well..."

"Yeah?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Perhaps you could make me bigger," she said as she pointed at him.

"Me?"

"Well yes. You are a god Hiccup. You have many powers besides your gifts in the forge."

"Ok. So how would I do that?"

Tink only shrugged in response. She had no idea. Hiccup rubbed his hand down his face in frustration before he got an idea.

"Maybe one of the other gods will know," he said as he stood up. "Take care of the forge Tink. I'll be back," Hiccup told her. He vanished in a flash of green light and found himself at the field of flowers where he'd met the goddesses. He didn't know where to begin to look. So this seems a good a place as any to start.

He glanced around the field, hoping to find one of them only to hear a shout from behind.

"Hiccup!" came a happy squeal. Hiccup recognized the voice and turned to find Anna jogging toward him, waving at him with a happy smile in greeting. Hiccup smiled back as the love goddess drew closer. He opened his mouth to say hi back when she suddenly threw her arms around his neck and smashed her lips against his.

Hiccup's eyes widened as Anna's kiss made his legs give out and he fell to the ground. He landed on his backside with Anna's lips still firmly glued to his. Anna pulled away, beaming at him like nothing had happened. "Oh Hiccup I'm so happy to see you! Let's kiss again," Anna said. She closed her eyes and leaned in with puckered lips, only to miss as Hiccup pulled his head back.

She blinked in confusion. "What's wrong Hiccup?"

Hiccup was still wide eyed. Not that he hadn't kissed her already, but this kiss out of nowhere had been shocking. "An-Anna. You can't just go around kissing people," he stammered awkwardly.

She cocked her head to the side. "Why not?"

"You're supposed to kiss someone you like!"

Anna blinked at his response before she smiled again. "Well I like you. So can we kiss now?" Hiccup stared at her, not sure exactly in what way Anna was saying she _liked_ him. "Please Hiccup?" Anna asked softly with a pout, pushing out her bottom lip.

Hiccup had always been particularly weak when it came to pretty women. So he had no chance when it came to trying to deny a goddess. He caved. After a nod in approval Anna kissed him yet again. She crawled onto his lap fingers tangling in his hair as she kissed him with a fierce passion. Hiccup found himself naturally responding to her lips and inviting presence. Arms snaking around her to pull her flush against him.

Hiccup could hardly believing he was doing this. The idea of him kissing a woman as beautiful as Anna when he'd been alive had always made other, and even himself, laugh. He'd never been particularly forward, mind turning to mush, and tongue swelling up when faced with the fairer sex. His mind and thoughts would always run rampant, refusing to synch up with his mouth as he spouted gibberish and stammered like a fool.

He decided to stop thinking so hard.

Hiccup and Anna remained kissing, not even bothering to pull away since neither of them needed air. They were so focused on each other they didn't notice the golden flash, followed by the appearance of a familiar face.

"Hiccup? Anna?" came a soft voice that finally made them pull apart. The two gods glanced to the side to see Rapunzel had appeared. Her eyes shifted between the two of them curiously. Hiccup just stared at her, not sure what he should do or say.

Anna however only smiled at the sun goddess in greeting. "Hey Rapunzel."

"Hello you two. What are you guys doing?" she asked as she gestured to their current positions.

"We were just kissing," Anna stated matter of factly.

Rapunzel blinked and furrowed her brows. "Why?" she asked, truly curious.

"Because it feels nice," Anna stated.

"It does?" Rapunzel asked. She came closer before dropping down onto her hands and knees. Hiccup stared at her, eyes widening as she crawled toward them, giving him a view down her dress. She stopped as her face remained a few inches from Hiccup. She hummed in thought before closing her eyes and closing the distance between them.

Hiccup stiffened up as Rapunzel's soft lips pressed against his own. Rapunzel's kiss was gentle and innocent, lips simply meeting against his and remaining for a few seconds before pulling away. Hiccup stared into her eyes as her curious and pensive look gave way and became a happy smile.

"That does feel nice," Rapunzel whispered.

"Right?" Anna said in agreement. She suddenly grabbed Hiccup by the face before turning his head back to meet her lips. She kissed him, lips rubbing against his for a few seconds before Rapunzel spoke up.

"Hey, I wanna kiss him too," she whined. Anna pulled away, allowing Rapunzel turn his head back toward her, where she proceeded to press her lips against his.

And this went on for who knew how long. Hiccup kind of lost track as all his attention became centered around taking turns kissing the two goddesses with him. They were both good in his opinion. And both of them kissed a little differently. Anna was more passionate while Rapunzel was softer and gentler.

Feeling spontaneous Hiccup decided to try and change up his technique.

Anna let out a muffled squeak before pulling away, eye wide in surprise. Hiccup sat there, flushing like mad. "You stuck your tongue in my mouth," Anna said in astonishment.

Hiccup swallowed. He wasn't sure if it had been a good or bad decision. "Should I not have done that?"

"No...I liked it. Do that again," Anna said as she placed her lips over his. She opened her mouth and Hiccup did as asked. His tongue glided into her mouth where it caressed her own. Anna moved her tongue about before each of theirs was soon fighting for dominance. Anna moaned into the kiss as she began to grind herself against his lap.

"Anna," Rapunzel whined, feeling left out. Anna hesitantly pulled away. Rapunzel grabbed Hiccup by the head before turning his face to hers. "Do that for me too," she asked before she kissed him. Soon she too let out a muffled squeak in surprise. But she didn't pull away, finding herself enjoying the strange new kissing technique before responding in kind.

Suddenly an icy wind blew over them. They all shivered before pulling apart. Anna let out a sigh before she crawled off of Hiccup.

"Elsa wants to see me," she said as she looked out into the distance. She smiled down at the remaining gods before leaning down to give Hiccup one last kiss. "Bye," she said before vanishing in a flash of orange light. Hiccup stared at the spot she disappeared from, only to have his attention drawn by Rapunzel.

The sun goddess took Anna's place. Crawling onto his lap and smiling happily. Hiccup gave her a smile as well, face flushed from their previous activities.

"I like kissing," Rapunzel said before giving him a peck on the lips. "I always wondered why mortals did it. It always seemed weird," she said, kissing him between every other word. "I always wanted to give it a try. I tried to kiss Merida once," she said, pausing as she recalled the incident where she'd tried to kiss the hunting goddess, only for the redhead to reel back and give her a painful slap in surprise.

"It didn't go well," she said before she gave him a few quick pecks on the lips. Soon she began to pepper his face with kisses. Hiccup sat there, grinning like a fool as the sun goddess kissed every inch of his face.

Meanwhile, in the very back of his head he tried to recall why he'd left his forge. His mind had become entirely focused on the sensation and pleasant haze that had formed as he'd kissed the lovely goddesses. He looked Rapunzel over. To her lovely flawless skin. To her pink luscious lips. To her lovely blonde hair...

Hiccup perked up as her blonde hair reminded him of another blonde. He grabbed Rapunzel by the shoulder and pushed her back slightly. She paused, staring at him in question and wondering why he'd pushed her back.

"Rapunzel, there was something I was hoping you could help me with," Hiccup said to her. She listened as he explained his situation, how he wanted to find a way to make Tinker Bell big.

At the end Rapunzel just laughed. "Just give her a blessing," she said to him. Hiccup stared at her blankly. "Well, as gods, it's true that we have many powers. We can make certain things happen by giving people our blessings. Just give her a blessing and that should do it," she said with a shrug.

"How do I do that?"

Rapunzel hummed in thought. "There are different ways to do it. You'll have to figure it out on your own. But you could always try a kiss," Rapunzel offered.

Hiccup arched a brow. "A kiss?"

"Yeah. As a way to pass your blessing and magic onto her," Rapunzel said with a nod. "Can I kiss you now?" she asked sweetly.

"Uh...ok," Hiccup said. Rapunzel beamed before closing her eyes and puckering her lips. Hiccup thought over her words, and then they quickly flickered away when her lips met his.

* * *

Hours later Hiccup reappeared in his forge. Tinker quickly flew into his face to greet him. "Hey Hiccup. How'd it go. Did you find a way to make me big?" she asked eagerly.

Hiccup pursed his lips as he looked at the tiny fairy. He still didn't know the full extent of his powers. He wondered if he could truly do it. He raised his hand, presenting his palm for Tink to land on. "I might have," he said. "Close your eyes."

Tink nodded and did as told, squeezing her eyes shut and waiting anxiously for something to happen. Hiccup looked at her, lips still pursed in thought before he shrugged and decided to give it a shot. He brought her closer to his face and leaned down. Given her small size it was hard to tell where exactly his lips made contact. But they touched something. Hiccup closed his eyes and willed with all his might for Tink to get bigger.

And suddenly the fairy's form began to shine brightly. She lit up. Whole form becoming enshrouded in light. It blinded him. He took a step back and hissed. He rubbed at his eyes before looking to Tink. He found a figure still surrounded by light and nearly impossible to see. Thankfully, the light began to die down. It faded before finally he saw Tink, standing before him.

And she was human sized.

She was still rather small. Dainty and petite as he towered over her. But all in all it had worked. Tink looked down at herself before glancing back at her larger wings. She looked to Hiccup and smiled. Hiccup felt his heart suddenly skip a beat as he took in Tink's new form.

The entire time he'd known her, Hiccup hadn't really thought of Tinker Bell as a woman. She'd just been so comically tiny and small, and though she was a welcomed companion and friend he'd viewed her more like the way one views a cat or a bird. But now, as he looked her up and down, eyes trailing the curve of her shapely hips, the bare skin of her neck, shoulder, legs, and upper chest he finally realized that Tink was in fact, a girl.

"It worked!" Tinker Bell cried in glee. She looked to Hiccup with a smile before she flew toward him. She hugged him tightly, pressing her body up against him and making him stiffen up. Hiccup's mind raced as he tried to distract himself from the indecent thought as a new one came to mind.

This might have been a mistake.

* * *

Over the next few days Hiccup found it hard to focus on the task at hand. Now that Tink was bigger he was more aware of her. The heat of the forge would make her sweat. The result was that her skin could constantly glisten and he'd find himself following droplets of sweat as they ran down her chest or back. She was also getting used to her new size, and understandably she dropped things on occasion, forcing her to bend over and pick it up. Inadvertently, this would give Hiccup a view of her heart shaped backside.

It didn't help that her dress involved a short skirt and a somewhat low cut top.

"Whew. This is more difficult than it looks," Tink said as she wiped some sweat from her brow, hammer in hand and red hot sword on the table. Hiccup stared at her, tracing the lines of her body and the swell of her breasts, the latter of which was almost shining, winking at him and drawing his eye.

Hiccup suppressed a groan and stood up. "I'm going to step out for a bit Tink," Hiccup said quickly.

The fairy looked to him. "Oh...ok," she said.

Hiccup gave an awkward nod before he vanished. He was back in the field of flowers. He took in a breath and ran a hand through his hair. Tink's new appearance was quite was defintely going to take some getting used to. Deciding to distract himself Hiccup looked around the field before deciding to explore it. He picked a random direction and set out.

The field seemed almost endless, with hills of beautiful flowers in all direction. This place was unlike any place he could have ever imagined. He wondered briefly if, or perhaps when, he saw his parents, would he be able to bring them to this place? There seemed to be nothing that broke the monotony of the landscape, until that is he saw a spot of blue up ahead.

He furrowed his brows and began heading toward it curiously. He suddenly gasped staring at a gigantic waterfall that fell from the sky and gathered into several pools. Trees and grass grew nears the pools. Hiccup was curious so he began jogging forward to see more of it. He made his way through the trees and underbrush before finally he stood at the edge of a ridge. The wall of water before him was simply massive. Bigger than anything he could comprehend. It was like a very ocean was falling cascading down. Above the falls was a rainbow generated by the mists.

Hiccup let out a breath and shook his head. The realm of the gods was a wonder beyond human comprehension. He looked around before his gaze fell downward. He narrowed his eyes as his gaze landed on something in a pool below directly below him. He saw a lot of yellow. The color seemed to be staining the water. He bent over and leaned over the edge of a closer look before he finally realized what is was.

It was Rapunzel. And she was bathing.

Hiccup felt his whole face heat up like it were set aflame and he let out a surprised yelp. The yelp caught the attention of the bathing goddess. She looked up at him and he froze out of sheer shock. They stared at each other for a few silent moments before Hiccup attempted to flee. He let out a shout in apology and swore to beg for her forgiveness later on when something halted his escape. He glanced down to see something wrapped around his ankle.

Suddenly he was tugged back, being dragged over the edge to go plummeting down into the pool below. He came up gasping for air, finding Rapunzel standing before him. His eyes bulged in his head as she stood in front of him with no attempt to hide her body.

Hiccup averted his gaze and squeezed his eyes shut. He turned his back on her and tried to stammer out a string of apologies, only for him to freeze up as Rapunzel wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him from behind.

"Hiccup!" she shouted cheerfully. "I'm so happy to see you," she said. Hiccup glanced back, looking into her eyes and finding that they weren't ablaze with anger or fury. Only genuine happiness to see him. "Bathe with me Hiccup!" she said.

Hiccup stiffened up before trying to squirm out of his grip. He began to stammer and stutter out awkwardly as he tried to escape only for Rapunzel to hang onto him. "C'mon Hiccup! Baths are more fun with more people!" she said as she began tugging at his clothes.

Hiccup relented, freeing himself before wading over to the edge of a pool and removing his clothes himself. He took off everything except for his trousers before turning back to the sun goddess. He immediately recoiled, finding her naked and doing nothing to hide her body from him. She ducked down into the water and he was thankful that the level was just above her breasts. She dipped her head back and sighed as Hiccup sat himself at the edge of the pool.

Rapunzel hummed to herself as she bathed, unaware of what she was doing to Hiccup as he watched her hands slide down her body. He could hardly believe it, he was watching a goddess bathe. And she was stunning. Her body was perfect, flawless. Her golden hair, loose, flowed about the pool, covering the surface of the water like a golden sheet.

"Hiccup?" Hiccup looked up as Rapunzel rose from the water and began to wade toward him. His heart hammered in his chest as she drew closer and closer. She stopped before him, face hovering before his before she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Hiccup kissed her back, deepening it as his hands came to wrap around her. They trailed up and down her spine, sending shivers coursing through her and goosebumps breaking out across her skin.

There was something more about this kiss. Hiccup felt the embers of desire beginning to burn in his stomach. Rapunzel felt it too. Something instinctual that she'd never known about, but had always been there, bubbling to the surface. Kissing was soon not enough as she crawled atop him, straddling his thighs. Hiccup felt his manhood began to throb with desire. It began to twitch, hardening and straining against his trousers as Rapunzel began to grind in his lap.

They both began to breath hard, panting as their bodies responded to their natural urges. They pulled away, staring at each other until Hiccup turned and gently put Rapunzel onto her back. The sun goddess didn't know full well what was going on. Only that she wanted it to happen. She raised a hand up and placed it on Hiccup's chest. She touched him, feeling the muscles hard, strong, and masculine under his skin, and finding she rather liked it. It made a heat begin to build between her legs and a wetness begin to form between her thighs.

Hiccup leaned down to kiss at her forehead. Then he trailed downward, kissing her throat and earning a gasp. Rapunzel turned her head, exposing more of her sensitive skin to Hiccup's mouth. Rapunzel keened and squirmed as his tongue trailed a line down her throat before gently sucking at her pulse point. She rubbed her thighs together as Hiccup moved down to her collarbone, nibbling at it before moving on.

He stopped at her breasts, mouth hovering above one of her pink hardening peaks. His lips grazed the tips. Making her moan softly before he flicked his tongue out over it. She sucked in a sharp breath as a wave of pleasure surged through her. Something she'd never experience but simply translated as good.

Hiccup continued to lick at her nippled while his other hand made for the opposite breast. He wrapped a hand around it, enjoying the gasp that escaped her lips before he began to knead the supple mound. His lips finally closed around the peak, capturing it before he began to suck. He tugged at it with his lips before he bit down gently.

"Ah!" Rapunzel breathed out, squirming and wiggling as he played with her breasts. Her mind was beginning to go hazy. She felt a warmth spreading through her. Every squeeze, lick, and bite made her body twitch and jump as jolts of pleasure shot up her spine.

"Hiccup," she moaned out. Hiccup pulled away, a trail of saliva running from his mouth to her nipple. He looked down her body as his hand left her breast and began to slide downward. It ghosted over her stomach, over the short patch of curls, and finally between her legs.

"AAAHHH!" Rapunzel's back arched above the ground as he found the wetness between her thighs. Hiccup's finger began to rub up and down her slit.

Hiccup was not as experienced as he might have seemed. But he heard stories. The drunken exploits of men. ANd thought he'd usually blushed and pretended not to listen, he always had. He rubbed her up and down before beginning to push in. Rapunzel's body jerked as his fingers wiggled against her folds, slowly and gently pushing their way inside of her.

Rapunzel's mouth fell open as her head tipped backwards.

"You're so beautiful Rapunzel," Hiccup whispered to her. That was no lie either. He watched as her body moved in time with his hand. He watched as her perfect breasts jostled, bouncing up and down with the movement of her body. She felt something coming, something approaching that she wanted desperately to come.

But before she could reach the end he stopped, pulling his hand away. Rapunzel looked at him in frustration and sadness. Only to watch as Hiccup rose up, placing himself over her. He held her gaze, stare heated as he held her grass green eyes.

"Rapunzel...do you-"

"Yes Hiccup," Rapunzel answered quickly. She wanted this. Wanted him.

Hiccup reached his hand downward and grabbed at the hem of his trousers. He slid them off, leaving himself completely naked as he position himself at her entrance. Rapunzel held her breath as she felt his hardness begin to part her folds. She grit her teeth as he slid forward, eyes widening and back arching as the foreign extremity began to fill her. Hiccup felt a barrier stopping his progress, he had a guess as to what it was.

He leaned down and kissed her. She moaned into his mouth, arms coming up to wrap around his neck. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to work it's way inside. He kissed her deeply as he pushed his hips forward. Rapunzel's entire body seized up as she felt a sharp pain coursing through her body. She let out a muffled moan of pain, she pulled away from him to cry out in pain.

Hiccup's eyes widened and he was about to withdraw from her, only to have her softly beg him, "No." Hiccup stopped to look into her face. Her eyes were wet with unshed tears and she managed a small smile through them. "I'm ok. I'm just not used to pain. Only another god can harm me," she reminded him.

With a reassuring smile she tugged him down so she could kiss him. She moaned into his mouth, moving her hips to encourage him to continue. And he gladly did. Hiccup moaned back, finally letting himself feel the tight, wet heat of Rapunzel's sex. Hiccup had been a virgin when he had died. At that moment he silently thanked every god he could think of for being granted a second opportunity to experience...this.

Rapunzel legs came around to lock her ankles around his waist. Hiccup growled into her mouth as she began to pull him into her with speed and urgency. Her insides rubbed and slid around every inch of his cock as his hips worked against her rhythmically, starting a pace he couldn't stop if he wanted to.

The pain between Rapunzel's legs had faded away into a steadily growing ecstasy. Feelings and emotions surged through her with every thrust as she felt fo utterly filled. Her hair began to glow around her, pulsating in time with every thrust. She moved her hand downward to grab at Hiccup's wrist. She moved it down to her breasts. Hiccup took her cue as he squeezed and kneaded it.

He thrust into her with fervor, his strokes becoming longer and faster as his hips slapped against hers.

Rapunzel's moans dragged out as she felt the coils in her stomach tighten. They grew tighter and tighter until she felt they were about to snap. But she need something more. Whatever it was she was desperate for it. She moaned louder and louder as she worked her hips fast and faster with Hiccup's pace.

Hiccup's finger came around her nippled. He pinched it between his fingers and squeezed her breast.

The coils finally snapped. Rapunzel screamed into Hiccup's mouth, body shaking violently as she rode out the tumultuous waves of her orgasm. Hiccup released her mouth to growl snarl into her neck as he spilled himself inside of her. His seed, white hot, infused with his godlike essence forced a scream of euphoria out of her.

Her golden locks shine brightly, as bright as the sun as light cascaded from her scalp and to the very ends of the strands.

They laid their, regaining their breath and senses and holding each other. Hiccup pulled out, his seed leaking from her as he rolled over to lay at her side. Rapunzel laid on her back, staring up at the sky as she caught her breath. She was sore...but in a pleasant way. And she felt a sense of happiness and fulfillment she hadn't experienced in the several hundred years of her immortal life.

Hiccup reached a hand down, feeling around until it curled around her. Rapunzel smiled as she rolled onto her side and scooted closer to snuggle against him. She laid her head against his chest and sighed.

"By the gods," Hiccup breathed out.

Rapunzel giggled like he told a joke before her eyes began to droop. Soon she fell asleep, warm and content in his presence.

Hiccup's eyes began to droop as he felt a feeling of exhaustion he hadn't felt in ages wash over him. For the first time in weeks Hiccup slept.

And with the sun at his side.

* * *

 **new chap**

 **The Dark Lord: Are you not reading?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lover's Celebration**

Hiccup opened his eyes, entire body warm and relaxed. He heard the sound of rushing water. He lifted his head to look around before immediately landing on the golden haired head of Rapunzel. The sun goddess had her head resting on his chest, body pressed against his. The events of their previous activities came back to him.

The thought made him chuckle which inadvertently woke the sleeping goddess. She came to with a yawn, eyelids fluttering before she looked up at him.

He smiled down at her. "Hello Rapunzel."

The sun goddess smiled up at him before cuddling against him. "Hello Hiccup," she said warmly. She began rubbing circles on his chest.

"So...that was...enjoyable?" Hiccup asked hopefully.

Rapunzel blushed and smiled shyly. "Yes. It was," she confirmed with a nod. "I never knew...that...could be so...wonderful," she whispered."I never knew why mortals did that. Well besides to have babies," Rapunzel said. Being a goddess she'd been around long enough to know the practicality behind certain human practices.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked in concern.

"It did at first. But then it felt so...good."

"Well I'm glad we both enjoyed it," Hiccup said honestly. Rapunzel smiled at him before scooting upwards to kiss him on the lips. He kissed her back, placing a hand on her cheek. Kissing was going to become a terrible addiction he felt.

Abruptly Rapunzel pulled away. She sat up, eyes wide and far off. Hiccup sat up in concern. "You ok?"

Rapunzel blinked, coming back to herself. She leapt to her feet and found her dress. "Yeah. Just time for me to raise the sun," she said. She slipped back into her dress as Hiccup watched. Her hair moved on its own, weaving itself back into it's large braid. He finally took his eyes off her to retrieve his clothes. He slipped his trousers back on and stood up.

Rapunzel walked to him and stood before him. She gave him a sweet smile before rising on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the lips. When she pulled away Hiccup was grinning happily.

"I'll see you later Hiccup," she said to him. Then she vanished in a golden flash of light.

Hiccup stood there, staring at the spot where she'd just been. He was still grinning to himself like a fool. He'd just had sex. With a woman of almost unparalleled beauty. Hiccup couldn't help but smile in pride. He sighed happily, hardly believing he could be so lucky.

With that he redressed, casting one more look around at a place that would be where one of the most memorable moments of his life had occurred. He vanished in a green flash before reappearing at his forge. Almost as soon as he reappeared he caught sight of Tinker Bell. He froze on the spot, eyes widening as he watched Tink.

She was pounding on a sword. Hammer in hand, fires illuminating her form, body covered in a sheen of sweat, eyes narrowed in concentration, and hair loose. Hiccup couldn't help but think she was beautiful. Tink must have seen him out of the corner of her eyes, as she turned her attention to him and smile brightly in greeting.

"Hey Hiccup. You've been gone for a while," she said curiously.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that," said as he went over to inspect what she was working on. "Nice sword," Hiccup said with a nod.

She smiled. "Thanks. Nowhere near as good as yours, but I think I did ok," she said as she inspected the sword and then dipped it into a barrel of water. Steam rose out of the barrel with a hiss. They both breathed it in before Tink pulled the sword out.

She inspected it before showing it to him for approval. Hiccup gave it a once over before nodding in approval. She beamed before placing it on the rack. Tink wiped sweat off her brow before turning to Hiccup.

"Ready to go answer some prayers?" she asked.

Hiccup smiled and gave a nod. "Let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile, far off in the snow capped mountains of the northern regions a woman walked. She walked through the snow as the icy winds swirled and blew all around her. She however was unaffected by the biting chill. For she was the one who produced it. Elsa, the Goddess of the Winter and the northern winds trekked through the mountains of the mortal world which she preferred to roam.

She stopped and looked down the length of the mountain. In the distance she could make out the light of a village. The people were in their homes, where it was warm. Away from the cold...and away from her. Elsa's brooding emotions began to whip the winds around her into a blizzard.

"Elsa!" came a cheerful cry before Elsa was embraced from behind. She staggered forward as her sister hugged her from behind. And just like that the winds settled down. Elsa looked backwards to give her sister a stern stare. But the love goddess only smiled warmly at her beloved sister.

"Elsa! My best sister in the whole wide world!" Anna said, mood chipper.

"I'm your only sister," Elsa pointed out.

"All the more reason why you're the best," Anna said with a smile. Elsa chuckled before rolling her eyes. She stood up as Anna released her. Then the two of them linked arms before they began to walk side by side. The goddess of love and winter trekked through the snow, neither bother by the cold as they spent time together. Being sisters they did this quite often, with Anna being the one person whose presence Elsa sought and enjoyed. It wasn't that Elsa was unfriendly, she just preferred solitude to the company of the other gods, unlike Anna who was well liked by almost all the pantheon. Elsa was often considered to be cold and aloof, similar to the aspect of nature which she embodied.

But her younger sister was nonplussed by her chilling demeanor, loving her above all else.

As they walked Anna kept glancing down at her free hand, staring fondly at the silver bracelet made for her by Hiccup. The goddess smiled to herself, the thought of the forge god making her happy. She enjoyed his presence very much despite having known him for only a short time. She found that a bit curious.

"Something on your mind Anna?" Elsa asked, noting Anna's diverted attention and smile.

"Not really. I just love this bracelet Hiccup made me," Anna said happily. Elsa rolled her eyes. "Don't you think it's pretty Elsa?" Anna asked.

"I suppose," Elsa said blankly. Anna frowned. She knew Elsa didn't care much for frivolous trinkets like jewelry, but she could at least compliment it.

Anna grinned, deciding to try and rile her sister up a little. "Don't be jealous Elsa," Anna teased.

"I am not jealous of some trinket," Elsa said firmly.

"I think you are. No surprise. It's very pretty, and it goes so well with my eyes. I'm sure if you asked nicely, Hiccup might just make one for you too," she continued. "But probably not, he'd probably freeze in your presence before-"

Suddenly Elsa released her arms and began to increase her pace. Anna quickened her step to catch up. "Oh come on Elsa. I was just kidding!" Anna said. The winds began to pick up as Elsa strode determinedly away from her. Anna sighed, having crossed a line she shouldn't have.

She stopped, watching as her sister walked away, the howling winds and hard snow obscuring her form as she disappeared. She sighed, feeling guilty and alone. It would take a while for Elsa to settle down. In the meantime it was best for Anna to give her some space.

She pursed her lips. But today was a special day. Elsa and Anna always spent this day together. Now who was she going to-

She suddenly gasped as a thought occurred to her. She disappeared in an orange flash of light, leaving the mountain empty save for the blizzard.

* * *

Hiccup and Tink reappeared back at the forge. They'd just spent nearly all day traveling the land, answering the prayers of smith in need of attention. Hiccup and the fairy smiled in satisfaction at a good day's work as they settled down in the forge. Hiccup leaned against his work bench with Tinker Bell at his side.

"I think we did a good job today. Don't you agree Hiccup?" Tink asked.

"I do," he said with a nod. The fairy gave him a smile that made him flush. "So how are you liking your new size Tink?"

Tink's smile grew. "I'm enjoying it a lot. I can make so many more things now that I'm bigger," she said happily. She paused to look down at her bigger body, "Though it does still feel a bit strange to be this big," she admitted. "I can't help but feel a bit plump in some place," she said as she place her hands on her hips.

"What do you think Hiccup?" she asked curiously as she looked up at him.

"Me?" Hiccup asked as he began to blush. She nodded, swaying her hips back and forth. In truth, Tink's proportions were quite nice. Especially her hips. He often found himself following the back and forth motion generated as she walked across the forge.

"I think you look fine," he said simply.

Tink hummed, running her hands down her hips before shrugging. She looked to him, "So what do you want to do now? There's no prayers at the moment. And I don't think there a hero in need of any of your weapons or armor."

"Good question," Hiccup said as he rubbed his chin. What did gods do with their free time?

"Well if you don't have anything planned," Tink began. Hiccup looked at her and nodded for her to elaborate.

The fairy looked down to the ground, face becoming a slight pink as she studied the tips of her shoes. "If you wanted to...we could-"

But before Tink could finish her statement and orange flash blinded them. They both blinked rapidly to clear the spots in their vision before finding the Goddess of Love standing before them.

"Hi Hiccup!" Anna greeted brightly. She stepped forward and rose up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the mouth. Hiccup was too caught off guard by her sudden appearance to stop her. When she pulled away to smile at him he shook his head to collect himself.

"Hello Anna. Nice to see you," he greeted with a nod and a friendly smile. "Anything I can do for you?" he asked, curious as to why she just appeared out of nowhere.

Anna smiled as she wrapped her arms around his. "Today is the day of my celebration," Anna said.

Hiccup arched a brow. "You mean Lover's Day?" he inquired.

Anna nodded. "I was going to attend the celebration at one of my temples. Usually Elsa goes with me. But she's being a fuddy duddy today. So will you go with me?" she asked hopefully. "Please?" she added, batting her eyes and hoping it would add some effect.

Hiccup pursed his lips in thought. He'd never really celebrated a Lover's Day. And had definitely never gone to any of the celebrations. There had always been a reason for that.

"I don't know Anna. That's supposed to be for lovers," Hiccup pointed out.

"So? It's for me, the Goddess of Love. So it will be fine," Anna said dismissively. "Besides, you and I can be honorary lovers," she said.

"Well...I guess I can go with you," he said. Then something occurred to him. "No wait," he said as he looked to Tink. "Wasn't there something you wanted to say Tink?" he asked the fairy.

"No," Tink said quickly. "It was nothing," she said with a tight smile.

"Excellent!" Anna said happily. She squeezed his arm tightly. "Let's go!" she cried before they vanished in a flash of orange.

Tink was left standing there in the forge by herself. She sighed to herself in disappointment. But it's not like this outcome wasn't foreseeable.

How could she hope to compete with a goddess?

* * *

Hiccup and Anna reappeared in a small town Hiccup had never seen before. Around the town flowers and jewelry was being sold as gifts to commemorate Lover's Day. The day was a yearly celebration of lover. Meant also as a day to worship Anna, the goddess who spread love among the mortals, drawing two souls together and linking them for the rest of their lies. Hiccup had never really had a reason to celebrate Lover's Day. He'd always made a small offering, lest he be cursed to never find love for the rest of his life, but he'd never attended the celebrations thrown in Anna's honor.

And that was because he'd never really had a true lover all those years.

But at least for the moment he did. An 'honorary lover' as Anna put it. The love goddess walked around, smiling at the sight of so many couples filling the town, walking hand and hand, presenting gifts to one another, and kissing to show affection. It always made her happy to see mortals in love. And now she felt as if she could really join in and be a part of the celebration as well. What with her 'honorary lover' Hiccup by her side.

Anna's squeezed his arm tighter, making the Forge God blush as her breasts pressed up against his arm. Anna led them to the edge of the town where her temple was. It was a small stone structure, not a massive temple one would find in a larger city, just a small stone complex where people could go inside, kneel before an altar, and pray to Anna for love and present her offering.

Anna walked them inside to stand before the altar. Watching as couples prayed to her for a continued loving marriage or single people came to pray to find their soulmates. On occasion Anna would raise a hand, kissing her finger and pointing at the people, renewing their passions for each other or helping a single soul continue to believe that they too could find love.

Offering were left before the altar. They included fruits, incense, perfumes, coins, and even mugs of-

"Chocolate!" Anna cried excitedly. A mug of the alcoholic substance was placed at her altar. Once the man who'd left it there had gone Anna kneeled down and picked it up. She proceeded to chug it down as Hiccup watched on. When she was done she set the mug down and beamed.

"Chocolate is so good!" she said in bliss. Hiccup chuckled. It tended to be a luxury item only brought forth on special occasions. But it was commonly used and known as one of the love godesses' favorite offerings. They stayed in the temple as Anna answered a few more prayers. When she felt she'd done enough she took them back outside. Just outside the temple a bonfire had been set up, with people dancing around it, holding hands while some just stood or sat near the edge fondly embracing their beloved.

Anna smiled before grabbing Hiccup's hands. Hiccup yelped as Anna pulled them into the throng of bodies. She danced among the mortals, everyone too drunk on the atmosphere or mead to feel her presence at all among them. Hiccup just stood there awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable despite the fact that no one could see him. But, as he watched the love goddess dance he couldn't help but smile. It felt nice to actually attend a Lover's Day celebration, 'honorary lover' or not.

When Anna had enough of dancing she pulled Hiccup out of the people and to the edge of the fires. The gods stood side by side, watching the flames and people dance and enjoying the mood. Anna shuffled to the side until she stood right in front of Hiccup. Hiccup looked down at the top of her head curiously until he felt Anna reach back and grab at his wrists. She pulled him forward before wrapping his arms around her and placing them at her stomach where she placed her hands over them to keep them in place.

Hiccup smiled, relaxing into her presence as he held her. Anna sighed in contentment.

Usually she attended her celebration with Elsa. Had for centuries. And while she always enjoyed herself, there was something different about tonight. Hiccup made her feel something, a certain...joy she couldn't explain. He made her happy, though he hardly did anything to elicit such a feeling.

Hiccup kissed the back of Anna's ear, making her sag into him. Then he kissed her on the cheek. Anna turned her head, looking into his eyes. She saw the light of the fires dancing in his green eyes as he stared at her. And she felt something akin to cinders beginning to burn inside of herself as well.

Around them couples started to disperse, making their way to the woods and to their homes to end Lover's Day with a night of passion. The two gods were among the dispersing bodies, making their way to the back of the temple.

Hiccup gently pushed Anna back until she was flat against the wall. He stared down into her turquoise eyes as she stared back up at him. Her freckled cheeks were pink as she felt her face warming from his heated stare. Hiccup placed his hands on her shoulder, making her body tense up at the feeling of his rough hands touching her exposed skin. Hiccup gently squeezed her shoulder, massaging and relaxing her as she eased her head back against the temple wall.

Then he placed one his hands on her cheek. He looked back down and into his eyes. Hiccup smiled at her before leaning in, lips gently caressing hers as he stroked her cheek with his thumbs. Anna hummed in pleasure, moving her lips languidly against his, savoring it and the feeling of their contact.

Hiccup trapped her lower lips between his teeth, nibbling and tugging slightly before freeing it and moving downward. He kissed at her neck and throat, making her gasp and close her eyes at the pleasant feeling of his lips against her sensitive skin. Hiccup had his eyes closed as he kissed Anna's exposed throat. He took some of her skin between his teeth and nibbled, all the while listening to Anna's breath hitch and become ragged.

He gave her neck one last kiss before pulling away. He stood up, leaning in and placing his lips just before Anna's. The love goddess opened her eyes. They were half lidded as she stared into Hiccup's. She could feel his breath on her face, making her feel warm. Hiccup raised his other hand, trailing it over Anna's hip, then up her stomach, and finally stopping just beneath her breasts. Hiccup hooked his index finger into the center of her bodice, holding her gaze and waiting.

Anna nodded before jutting her chest out toward him. Hiccup took that as permission to continue. Slowly he tugged down her bodice. He looked down, watching with anticipation as the article of clothing slid further and further down, baring more and more of her ample breasts. Anna held her breath, face flushed and legs trembling as her breasts jostled free of their confines.

Hiccup looked down at Anna's breasts in wonder. The cool night air made her nipples harden. He raised his hands up, placing both hands over each breasts. Anna gasped, his rough hands rubbing against her sensitive peaks. He squeezed them gently, kneading and massaging them, marveling at the softness.

Breasts were amazing.

He squeezed her left breast with his right hand, earning a soft moan that turned in a gasp as lowered his mouth to take her nipple into his mouth. He sucked at her nipple,tongue gliding over and around the peak as he gently pinched the other. The love goddess tangled her fingers in Hiccup's hair, clutching him to her breast as he sucked on the nipple in her mouth. Anna moaned, feeling pleasure and discovering new things about her body she'd never known about.

Hiccup's mouth left her breast before moving upward. He claimed her lips again and Anna eagerly responded. Anna pulled back, breathing hard as Hiccup kissed her cheek and throat. Anna longed for more contact, she raised her leg up before pulling him forward. The bulge in Hiccup's pants pressed against her, making her gasp. She instinctively moved her hand down to rub her palm over the bulge. It excited her, making the embers in her stomach grow hotter.

"Hiccup," she whispered sensually as she continued to rub. Hiccup growled as he looked into her eyes. Her gaze was heated, lust filled, and wanting. Hiccup pulled his hands away from her before reaching down and undoing his pants. He let his manhood free before reaching around Anna, gripping her under her round ass cheeks and lifting her up. Anna gasped in surprise, but had lived long enough to know was going to happen next.

She helped Hiccup by lifting up her long skirt, allowing him position his length at her entrance. His hot member rubbed against her thigh, making her twitch in anticipation as he remained poised at her entrance. Slowly he began to push hips forward. Anna whimpered and winced in pain as he began to part her folds. She squeezed her eyes shut against the pain. Hiccup placed his lips firmly over hers, tongue grazing her lower lip for entry. She granted it, parting her lips and allowing him to slip his tongue inside.

He continued to inch his hips forward, trying his hardest to go as slowly as he could before he came to a barrier. He continued to kiss Anna, letting their tongues battle before he pressed his hips forward, fully sheathing himself inside of her.

Anna let out a pained whimper, a sharp pain coursing through her. Hiccup waited, letting Anna adjust and acclimate to him. Then he pulled his hips back, pausing as Anna tensed up before sinking back into her. Anna continued to whimper in pain as Hiccup slowly pushed in and out of her, but eventually it began to fade. It continued to do so until he pushed into her center one last time and she moaned into his mouth, unable to silence herself as a growing pleasure began to make itself apparent.

Hiccup easily held up the slender goddess, his godly strength making her weigh next to nothing. He pushed in and out of her repeatedly. Anna moaned in pleasure at the feeling of Hiccup thrusting in and out of her slick sex, the friction sending sparks coursing through her, and the feelings of his hands crushing her cheeks in his hands were amazing. Anna started to move her hips with him, finding that she could take him deeper if she worked with his motions.

Hiccup finally released her lips to bury his face into her shoulder as he continued to thrust. He growled against the rising pleasure as Anna's sex squeezed his member, almost sucking him back in as he pulled out.

"Gods," Hiccup whispered against her skin. He started to thrust harder and faster, his pace becoming erratic. Anna wrapped her arms his neck and locked her ankles together, holding him against and within her. Anna cried out as he began to pound into her, head of his member striking against her g-spot over and over again and driving her crazy.

She kissed the side of his face frantically as he drove her nearer and nearer to the edge.

Finally he shoved himself in one last time, burying himself up to the hilt and spilling inside. Anna screamed, toes curling and fingers digging into his back, curling and leaving red lines as a wave of bliss washed over her.

Hiccup let out a breath, nose still in her shoulder. The love goddess relaxed, sighing in contentment and feeling her whole body relaxing.

She kissed the side of Hiccup's face fondly as he held her in his arms. "That was amazing," she whispered to him.

Hiccup smiled against her skin. "Thanks," he told her in earnest.

He pulled out and set her down, pulling up his pants as he pulled up her bodice and smoothed her skirt. When they were properly dressed they looked to each other. Anna smiled up at him and grabbed his hand with both of hers. She rose up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for coming with me Hiccup," she told him sincerely.

"No problem Anna," he said with a nod. Together they walked hand in hand around the temple to look at the village in the distance. "It's kind of funny," Hiccup said aloud.

Anna cocked her head to the side. "What is?" she asked curiously.

"I never celebrated Lover's Day when I was a live. I'd never been to the capital when I was alive. I'd never had sex when I was alive," he said. He shook his head and chuckled. "It's like I had to die, before I finally started to live," he mused.

"You're weird Hiccup," Anna teased with a grin.

Hiccup laughed as he looked to her. "Am I?"

"Completely," Anna said with a nod. "But that's ok," she said as she smiled at him fondly.

"I like you all the same."

* * *

 **new chap**


	6. Chapter 6

**Goddess of the Hunt**

Tink was in the forge, hammering away on a sword absentmindedly. But as she put the finishing touches on her sword she couldn't help but think of Hiccup. She wondered how he saw her. Did he think of her as a only a companion and helper...or maybe something more.

These thoughts had been plaguing her almost since the time she'd become human sized. Before, Hiccup was merely the God she served. And she did so diligently and with great honor. But since becoming big, she started to see Hiccup in a different light. She could hold and be held by him. Place her hand in his. Kiss him...and maybe more.

While it wasn't unheard of for Gods and fairies to consort with each other such occurrences were far and few between. And she figured the chance of anything happening between her and Hiccup were low, especially with the numerous Goddesses Hiccup kept in his company. And she wasn't naive, she had a good idea as to what Hiccup was doing when he spent days out of the forge.

And honestly, how could she hope to compete with a Goddess anyway, she was merely a fairy.

"Tinker Bell."

"Eep!" Tinker Bell squeaked as she dropped her hammer in surprise. It flew behind her, only to be caught in midair by Hiccup. She whirled around, blushing as Hiccup stood right behind her. "Hi-Hiccup," she stammered, nervous by how close he was.

"Hey Tink, sorry for the scare," Hiccup said as he placed the hammer down on the work table. "Sword's coming along nicely," he noted.

"Thanks," Tink said with a shy smile. She paused to dip the sword in a barrel of water.

"Good job. Anyway, there' something I wanted you to see," he said. He led her deeper into the mountain, out forge and workplace. She followed him into a chamber, away from the heat of the forge where it was surprisingly cool and had a hole to the outside that let in some light.

"What do you think?" Hiccup asked as he gestured to the small chamber.

Tink arched a brow. "Is this what you've been working on?"

"Yep," Hiccup said with pride. Before them was a bed. Made from wood and large enough for two people. Hiccup had been working on it for the last week, coming and going, collecting wood and making nails and leaving Tink to the crafting of swords and armors.

"Why do you need a bed?" Tink asked. As a God Hiccup didn't need things like food or sleep. And even when Gods did sleep they did so on the finest of materials. This bed looked like something any regular human would sleep on.

"I still find it weird not to sleep. And I always had some of my best ideas when I was dreaming back when I was alive," he said with a shrug. He walked over to it and sat down on one side before throwing his legs onto it and lying back. He looked to her and patted the empty space at his side, "Try it out with me."

Tink flushed at his request. She knew what humans did in bed together. She complied, slowly walking over and sitting on the bed before throwing her legs up and onto it before lying down at his side.

They laid side by side in silence, staring up at the ceiling.

"Something is missing, right?" Hiccup asked.

"Well...it's a little-"

"Hard," Hiccup said as he sat up. He got off and looked down at the flat surface of the bed. "It's too stiff. I need some fur pelts or something," Hiccup commented thoughtfully.

"That might work," Tink said in agreement.

Hiccup bowed his head in thought, wondering where he could get some pelts. He was a god now. He couldn't exactly go find a trader and buy some. Well...he could. But he was a dead man, if anyone from his old life saw him that would be...hard to explain.

Then he had an epiphany. He snapped his fingers and smiled. "Merida," he said in realization. He figured the Goddess of the Hunt would know how to get him some pelts. "I'm heading out Tink, watch the forge," he said. He vanished in a flash of green fire.

Tink's spirits couldn't help but sink slightly as Hiccup left once again to seek out the company of one of the Goddesses. "And I'll be here...definitely."

A moment later Hiccup was in the realm of the gods. He looked around, hoping to find one of the Goddesses, preferably Merida, around. Unfortunately, no one was around. He pursed his lips together before vanishing again, going back to earth.

He remembered what Rapunzel had said about reaching her if he had to. He was standing in the middle of a large flatland, sun shining above him. He took a breath and looked up to the sky.

"Rapunzel! I need to speak with you!" Hiccup said out loud. He stood there, waiting for something to happen. And suddenly in a flash of golden light the Goddess of the Sun appeared before him.

"Hey Hiccup," she said brightly. She took a step toward him and rose up on her tiptoes to give him a peck on the lips in greeting. Hiccup was becoming so used to this by now that he didn't react, only smiled at her warmly, genuinely happy to see her.

"Hey Rapunzel."

"So what's up?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

"Well I was hoping you'd know how I could reach Merida," he told her.

The smile on Rapunzel's face faded. She blinked and stared at him blankly. And for some reason, it made Hiccup nervous. "Well all you have to do is go into the woods or forests and call on her. Kind of like you just did for _me_ ," she said as she stared at him.

The sun's rays seemed to intensify at the moment, Hiccup looked up and shielded his eyes from it's light. He began to sweat, heat rising out of nowhere and becoming almost sweltering. It was then that Hiccup remembered what North had told him about the Goddesses. To beware their rampant emotions that could spring from jealousy. He wondered if that's what Rapunzel was feeling right now, being called by him only to ask her how he could see another Goddess.

He thought quickly, "Thanks Punz. I also wanted to know I you wanted to do something with me," he said.

Rapunzel blinked, the light of the sun fading back to normal. "You did?"

"Yeah. I always wanted to see the western coastline. I heard the beaches there are beautiful. Want to go?" he asked.

Rapunzel grinned at him cheerfully. "I'd love to," she said happily.

Moments later the Sun Goddess was skipping and prancing through the shallow waters while the God of the Forge chased her. Rapunzel giggled in delight as Hiccup chased her. They were playing, running along the beach like she'd seen humans do countless times. And she found it very fun.

"Can't catch me," she called back playfully.

Hiccup laughed as he gained on her, his stride longer. He closed the distance and then scooped her up. Rapunzel gave shriek in delight, kicking her legs out in a mock attempt to escape the grip of the Forge God. Hiccup through her over his shoulder before charging into the waves. He threw her in before plunging in after her.

They both came up, soaking wet and smiling in good fun. They waded out of the water to sit on the sandy beach. Rapunzel controlled the sun's rays, intensifying them ever so slightly to increase the process of drying off.

Hiccup couldn't help but glance over at her, wet dress clinging to her form.

Rapunzel looked to him and arched a brow. "What?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing," he muttered with a blush as he looked away. Rapunzel smiled at him before scooting closer. She stared into his eyes, her twinkling as she began to lean in. Hiccup blushed, but began to lean in as well.

But before they could share a kiss Rapunzel suddenly pulled away. Hiccup looked at her to see her eyes wide and far off. He knew what that look meant.

"Prayers to answer?" Hiccup asked knowingly.

"Yep," she said as she stood up. "Got to go. I had lots of fun though," she told him with a smile. She bent over and gave him a peck on the lips. "Bye," she said before vanishing in a golden flash.

With her gone he stood up and decided to get back to what he'd originally set out to do. He vanished before reappearing at the edge of a forest he knew from when he was alive. He walked in, not particularly afraid of getting lost or running into any dangerous creatures since he was a god now and couldn't be killed.

As he went he looked around, and to his curiosity the animals around him weren't scurrying off in his presence. What's more they were looking right at him. It appeared animals could see him.

He hummed curiously before stepping into the middle of a clearing. He looked around and decided this was as good a place as any to try and summon Merida.

"Merida! Can we talk?" he said aloud. He waited, expecting the Goddess of the Hunt to appear before him like Rapunzel had. But after a few minutes nothing happened.

He frowned before trying another approach. "Merida. Goddess of the Hunt and the Wilds, Matron of Hunters and Explorers, I beseech you!" he called out formally. He waited a few moment, only hearing the sounds of insects and birds around him.

"Merida! Oh Goddess of-" suddenly an arrow flew by his face, just inches from grazing his nose. He fell back in shock as the arrow imbedded into a tree. He stared at it wide eyed before looking in the direction it'd come.

"Och, I heard you the first time laddie," Merida said as she stepped out from the forest and into the opening. She walked right by him, going to the tree and pulling her arrow free. "And gods don't beseech each other. It's weird," she told him.

Hiccup stood up, taking in the Goddess of the Hunt. He hadn't seen her since their first meeting. She hadn't changed at all in appearance. She wore a green dress with a short skirt that stopped just above her knees. On her feet were fur boots and draped across her back was a cape of bear skin. A mane of copper curls cascaded down all around her head, going nearly down to her waist. And protruding from the top of her head was a small pair of antlers.

She had a bow and quiver of arrows and she stared down at him with an arched brow.

"Good to see you again Merida," Hiccup said sarcastically. She hadn't exactly been the most warm and welcoming of the Goddesses when he'd risen to the godhood himself.

"So what do ye' want lad? I got things to do," she said impatiently.

"Well actually-" Hiccup began as he made to explain what he wanted, only to be interrupted.

"Merida!"

Hiccup turned toward the voice of a newcomer while Merida let out a loud and miserable groan. Suddenly standing off to the side was another woman. This one tall and wearing a long emerald green dress. She had long brown hair tied back into two elegant and regal looking braids alongside a emerald adorned crown.

She emitted a green glow around her body, cluing in Hiccup that she was another goddess.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" Merida asked in annoyance.

Hiccup's eyes widened in realization. He knew immediately who she was. This was Elinor, Goddess of Childbirth and Women, matron of wives and mothers. And mother to Merida.

Hiccup could see a slightly resemblance in the shape of their faces as his eyes flicked back and forth between them.

Elinor walked toward her daughter before stopping and turning to look at Hiccup. "Do forgive my interruption lad. I don't think we've had the pleasure," she said to him with a courteous smile. "I'm Elinor, and I do believe you are Hiccup, God of the Forge and newest member of our pantheon," she said as she gave him a curtsy in greeting.

"Oh. My pleasure ma'am," Hiccup said, giving a bow and hoping it was respectful enough.

"Do excuse us for one second, Hiccup," she said. She placed a hand on Merida's shoulder and led her a few steps away.

They began to speak lowly and Hiccup just stood there and wondered what they were discussing.

"Oh my heavens mum! I'm 500 hundred years old! I'll make my own damn decisions!" Merida suddenly shouted hotly as she reeled back and away from her mother.

"Nay Merida. I do not approve," Elinor said sternly.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Merida said. She suddenly stomped toward Hiccup with a determined look in her eye. He stiffened up in worry as she grabbed his hand. "C'mon Hiccup, we're leaving. _Together_ ," she said as looked pointedly at her mother.

"Merida, I forbid it," Elinor said again. Merida scowled at her mother as the winds suddenly blew, carrying leaves with them as they swirled around the two of them. A moment later they were gone.

The winds died down and Hiccup saw they were still in a forest...somewhere. Merida released him with a growl as she stomped toward and began kicking a bush in obvious frustration. Hiccup stood back and watched her awkwardly as she muttered curses under her breath.

"Parents, right?" Hiccup said. She looked to him, cinders of anger still in her eyes. Hiccup's eyes flicked from side to side nervously.

"Right!" Merida said in agreement. "I'm 500 years old and she still treats me like I'm only 50," Merida said angrily.

"Darn shame," Hiccup said empathetically.

"She's just so...UGH! I just ask that she listen but she's so...UGH!" she said in frustration. She stopped and closed her eyes before taking in a deep breath. Then she let it out. "Ok. I'm fine," she said as she calmed down.

She looked back at Hiccup, blue eyes gazing into his own. "Sorry you got caught in the middle of all that."

"No problem," Hiccup said dismissively.

"So, what were you going to say before?" she asked curiously, head cocked.

"Oh. I was hoping you could help me get some pelts," he explained.

"Pelts?" Merida asked with an arched brow.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"For my bed."

"Your bed?" Merida asked in confusion. "You have a bed?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It's a human thing," Hiccup said.

Merida hummed. "Sure," she said with a shrug. She walked forward and grabbed his hand. The wind swirled around them and they vanished before reappearing in another forest. They were in front of a small rock formation. She beckoned him to follow her. And inside there was a large pile of fur pelts, from all different kinds of animals.

"They're offerings. I keep them here," she explained casually. "Take as many as you like," she said with a wave of her hand.

"Oh...thanks," Hiccup said. He began selecting pelts. He got some wool, yak, and even bear, throwing them over his shoulders. "Alright. I think that should be good," Hiccup said when he was done.

"Can I see it?" Merida asked.

"See what?"

"Your bed," she clarified. "Oh. Sure I guess," he answered with a nod. He took her hand and transported them to the forge. Merida stood off to the side and watched curiously as Hiccup draped the furs over his bed.

When he was done he gave it a pat, smiling at the softer surface. He threw himself down onto it and let out a sigh. "Much better," Hiccup said happily. He folded his arms behind his head and smiled in contentment.

The bed creaked and he glanced to the side to see Merida had laid herself down beside him. She hummed, wiggling her body and shoulder and folding her hands across her stomach.

She turned her head toward him. "Why'd you make a bed?" she asked.

"I'm going to use it to sleep. I miss sleeping. Haven't you ever slept?"

"Sometimes when I'm bored I'll close my eyes for a while. But I rarely sleep," she answered.

"Well I miss it. I miss having dreams," he said fondly. He chuckled, "One time I had a dream that I was a yak," he said.

Merida hummed.

"Have you never had a dream before?" Hiccup asked.

Merida hummed as she looked to the ceiling. "Not that I can remember," she said. "I don't remember the last time I've slept."

"Dreams can be fun. You can do impossible things in them. Or relive fond memories," he explained.

"Huh," Merida said. "I think I'll give it a try. See if I can have an interesting dream," she said. She wiggled and turned on her side toward him to get comfortable. "Like this?" she asked.

"Yeah. You got it," he told her with a nod.

Merida shut her eyes and her breathing became steady. Hiccup got comfortable himself, eyes closing and breathing becoming even and steady until he drifted off.

Some time later Tink came into Hiccup's private chamber, only to find the Hunting Goddess and he curled up together. Sometime during their slumber the redhead had scooted closer, her head ending up and his chest and knee bent and resting over his lower body.

She stood there and stared, unpleasant prickle in her chest before she backed away and left.

* * *

They woke up the next day, yawning and rubbing away the remnants of their sleep.

"I dreamt I could fly," Hiccup said with a smile.

"I don't think I did it right," Merida said with a frown.

"Well...practice makes perfect I guess," he said with a shrug.

She hummed and she stood up and collected her things. "Well this was interesting. I guess I'll go," she said. "Let's do this again sometime though," she said with a friendly smile. With that the winds blew through the cave and she was gone.

Hiccup stared at the spot she'd just been, wondering if this put them on friendly terms. He shrugged before standing up and heading to the forge. When he got there though, he found they had a guest.

Tink Bell stood off to the side as Elinor walked through the forge, gaze drifting over every work table, tool weapon, armor, and sketch with scrutinizing eyes.

"Elinor," Hiccup said curiously. The Goddess looked to him, stopping to turn and then walk toward him. Despite being taller and a fellow god, he couldn't help but feel nervous and even afraid as she headed straight for him.

She stopped in front of him. "Where is Merida?" she asked.

"She actually just left a moment ago," he said.

She hummed. "I'll get to the point lad. I know about the mission North assigned to you," she revealed.

Hiccup flinched. "And I do not approve of a relationship between a mortal, former or otherwise, and my daughter," she said with narrowed eyes.

Hiccup felt like he'd just been slapped in the face with his former life as a human.

"Please stay away from Merida," she said. With that she turned and walked away, "Entertain yourself with your fairy perhaps," she said as she looked to Tink. The fairy flinched and looked down to avoid her gaze.

Then she vanished in a bright green flash. Hiccup swallowed, slight sheen of sweat on hir brow from being in the presence of one of the oldest and most majorly worshipped gods. He wondered what would happen if he disobeyed, but wasn't really hoping he'd ever find out. Something in her tone he didn't like.

He crossed Merida off the list of potential suitors.


	7. Chapter 7

**Goddess of Winter**

It was a another day in Hiccup's forge. A few days had passed since his reacquainting with Merida and his rather hostile meeting with Elinor. He'd gone on with his business, trying not to let Elinor's words bother him as he just crossed Merida off the list of his potential future wife.

Though her words did linger.

Yes, he'd been a mortal once. Why was that such a bad thing? He was a god now, just like her, just like Merida and all the other members of the pantheon, right? But Elinor spoke as if his past mortality made him beneath her, and her daughter.

He frowned to himself as he poured molten metal into a mold that was to be a spear head. Soon enough it was complete, he attached it to the shaft and marveled at his creation. The things he could make were stronger, sharper, and capable of doing far beyond what any weapon crafted by a normal smith could do. Weapons that would be told about in legends of great heroes.

And he prided himself on that. Maybe he was a new god, relatively young and unknown by most of the land at the moment, but he took pride in what he did.

He managed a smile and a nod in satisfaction as he put it on a rack. He looked to Tink to see what she was working on, only to find her staring off into space. She let out a sigh, seemingly bored.

Hiccup arched a brow, suddenly realizing Tink never did anything besides work in the forge, deliver their creation to heroes, or answer prayers with him. Meanwhile, he went out galavanting with goddesses, leaving Tink to watch the forge while he was away.

He rubbed the back of his neck guiltily, only now realizing how he just kind of pushed everything on her. Even Gobber, his old mentor back when he was alive, treated him to a meal, or some mead at the local tavern every once in awhile for his efforts.

He decided that Tink and himself should go do something together. Something that didn't involve his godly duties. He smiled and opened his mouth to call out to her when an orange flash blinded him.

When he could see he wasn't surprised to find Anna standing before him.

"Hey Hiccup!" she said chipperly.

"Anna," Hiccup greeted with a smile. "Something you need?" he asked.

"Actually yes," Anna stated with a nod. "It's about Elsa, she's been feeling kinda down lately. She's moodier than she normally is. "I was hoping you could cheer her up?"

Hiccup arched a brow. His first meeting with Elsa hadn't exactly been...noteworthy. She'd seemed very disinterested in him, and had come off as rather cold. She was far different from her sister, who was bubbly and inviting. He wasn't sure why Anna thought he could cheer her up.

"Not sure why you think I can cheer her up," Hiccup told her.

"Oh come on, I know you can," Anna said with a bright smile. "Seeing you always makes me happy," she reasoned. Hiccup couldn't help but smile. "Puh-lease!" Anna asked sweetly, batting her eyes at him.

He couldn't say no. He sighed in defeat, "Ok. I'll see what I can do."

Anna smiled and pumped a fist, "Yes. I knew you would help me."

Hiccup smiled at her before glancing back and at Tinker Bell. She'd gotten back to work, putting the finishing touches on a helmet and keeping her back pointed firmly at them. "Tink-"

"I know. Watch the forge," she called back.

He pursed his lips, feeling bad that he was leaving her by herself once again. But he swore that he'd make it up to her as soon as he was done with Anna's request.

He looked to the Love Goddess and asked, "So where can I find her?"

* * *

Meanwhile, far off in the northern regions atop the snow capped mountains Elsa roamed. Her footsteps were light, the snow not giving beneath her feet. The sky above her was grey and the winds blew past her, making her cap flap in the wind.

She was feeling...well she wasn't sure what she was feeling. She and the other goddesses had gotten together to talk and catch up, and all of them had mentioned their respective meetings with Hiccup. At first she was unconcerned and apathetic to their stories, but as she sat there with nothing to share she'd started to feel something she hadn't before.

It appeared Hiccup had sought each of them out at one time or another. And they'd actually seemed to enjoy his presence. Yet he hadn't sought out hers.

She bowed her head as she kept walking, the cold winds around her blowing with more force as her mood grew more foul. She turned her head, noting the distant lights of a village far off. All who lived there were inside their warm homes, taking themselves out of her cold.

There was suddenly a bright flash of green fire. Elsa turned her head, the winds dying down ever so slightly in her surprise. Standing there was Hiccup, though his back was to her. She stared at him with an arched brow as he turned his head from side to side before finally glancing over his shoulder and at her.

"Hiccup?" she said, perplexed by hs sudden appearance.

"Elsa," Hiccup greeted with a forced smile. "I was looking for you," he said.

Elsa's brow remained arched. "You were?"

He nodded as he began to approach, boots crunching in the snow. Suddenly Elsa had the strange urge to check her appearance over. She wondered if her hair and dress was ok.

Hiccup continued to approach as he took the Goddess of Winter in. She had pale skin and spiky platinum blonde hair that was tired into a braid that she wore over her shoulder. She wore a long crystal blue dress with a high slit in the side for her leg and a long cape.

She was the most striking of all the goddesses in Hiccup's opinion.

Finally he was standing before her. "So Elsa, how are you?"

"Fine...why are you here?"

"Well Anna told me you've been feeling a little down-" Hiccup began.

Elsa frowned, the winds whipping up. "Oh," she said as she turned away. "So you're here because Anna asked you to come."

"That, and I honestly wanted to get to know you," Hiccup added. "We are fellow gods and all," he explained.

"Hmmmmmm," Elsa hummed skeptically over her shoulder.

"So is everything ok Elsa? You seem...somber," he pointed out.

"I do not wish to discuss this with you Hiccup. Your concern is appreciated, but unwanted," she stated flatly.

"Ouch," Hiccup muttered under his breath. He stared at her back as she looked out into the distance. Hiccup came up to stand beside her. He took in the miles and miles of snow covered mountains and the lights of the distant village. "Beautiful isn't it?" he asked.

"What is?"

"The snow," Hiccup said. "It's quite pretty," he said with a smile.

"Yes. So pretty everyone is inside to admire it better," she said sarcastically.

Hiccup sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. He glanced sideways at her as she pointedly ignored him. "It's just a little cold out is all. But snow and winter is a beautiful thing Elsa."

"No it isn't," Elsa said in rejection. "Winter is cold and unwelcoming. Its death, and that's all there is to it," Elsa said in annoyance as she looked to him. "Please, go away," she said as she began to walk away.

Hiccup tried to go after her, but the winds she was creating were buffeting him, making his progress slow. And unlike her his feet kept sinking into the snow, further hindering his ability to pursue her.

"Elsa hold on," Hiccup said as she got further and further away.

"I think you're thinking about it all wrong Elsa!" Hiccup shouted. The winds ceased, Hiccup looked up to find Elsa had turned to look at him skeptically.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Using the opportunity he closed the distance between them. "I don't think you understand what your winter really does," he told her.

Elsa blinked, not comprehending what he as trying to say.

He raised a hand, "May I?" he asked, waiting.

She looked down at his hand before glancing back up at him. Hesitantly she raised her own and placed it in his. He curled his fingers around her before transporting them. They reappeared in a flash of green fire in the village they'd seen in the distance. He let her go before going toward one of the window which light was radiating from.

He peeked inside and smile before looking to her. He waved her over. Elsa came over and peeked inside. She saw a family, a husband and a wife, and three children gathered around the hearth, blankets draped around them and hot drinks in hand.

"See what I see?" Hiccup said with a motion of his head.

"I see a family trying to stave off the cold. Me," she stated with a frown.

"Look again. More closely this time."

Elsa rolled her eyes and looked again. She didn't get what he was trying to point out.

"Look at them. Smiling, warmed not only by the fire of the hearth, but by each other," he finally revealed. And then Elsa could see it. The family didn't look miserable. They actually seemed quite...content. The father seemed to be telling stories, and the children were laughing.

"The cold brings people together. Reminds us of what, and who, we have in our lives," he told her. He remembered winters with his family. They'd sleep in the same room for heat, his father would tell stories, and his mother would make them something warm.

"I suppose I never saw it like that," she whispered in wonder.

"And there are people who look forward to winter. Look forward to what you bring," he told her. He grabbed her hand, Elsa flinched and blushed before they vanished.

They reappeared somewhere warmer, far from the mountains. They were in a village somewhere, and the sun was shining above them.

"This way," Hiccup said as he continued to hold her hand and pull her along. Elsa followed behind, glancing down at their interlocked hands. She marveled at how much bigger his was than hers. And how warm it was.

He took her to a small shrine outside the village. And to Elsa's surprise it was her own. She found a few trinkets placed there, the offerings of children perhaps.

"The children look forward to winter months. Many of them long to see snow for the first time. There's nothing quite like it. Its magical," he said with fond remembrance.

"Catching snowflakes on your tongue, skating on frozen lakes, making ice carvings, sledding down hills and slopes," he said as he grinned. "And of course having snowball fights."

"Is that the game where children throw snow at one another?"

"Yeah."

"What's so fun about that?" Elsa asked with an arched brow. Hiccup transported them back to the snowy mountains.

"You've never been in a snowball fight?"

Elsa huffed and rolled her eyes. She turned away, "I am a Goddess Hiccup. I don't engage in such frivolous-EEEEKKKK!" she suddenly shrieked as a snowball exploded against her shoulder.

Her head whipped around to Hiccup incredulously, only to find him grinning at her. Her mouth was open before she closed it and narrowed her eyes. She raised had hands up, the winds swirled around, and suddenly a giant snowball began to form over her head.

Hiccup's eyes widened and he raised his hands up while slowly backing away. "Easy Elsa. I was just-OOF!" Hiccup was cut off as Elsa suddenly threw her giant snowball at hm in revenge, immediately burying him beneath it in a large mound.

Hiccup's head burst out and he looked to Elsa only to find she had a hand over her mouth, stifling giggles and hiding a smile.

"That is fun," she said between laughs. Hiccup narrowed his eyes in challenge.

Soon the two of them were hurling snowballs at each other. They laughed, yelled, and yelped as they struck each other over and over. They played like children. And as they did the weather calmed, winds dying down.

Soon they were tired, panting but smiling at the fun of their game.

"Hey Elsa," Hiccup said. She cocked her head to the side inquisitively. "Ever been sledding?"

Soon the two gods were on a large plank of wood. Perched upon a steep hillside. Elsa was holding onto Hiccup from behind, nervous as she stared over his shoulder at the slope before them.

"I don't know about this Hiccup," she said nervously.

"Oh come Elsa. We're gods. What can happen?" he asked over his shoulder. He leaned forward, tipping the plank forward and down the slope. Elsa let out a yell as they began sliding down the hillside, gaining speed and kicking up snow as they went.

Hiccup laughed, not having down this in years while Elsa squeezed. It was a thrill, the wind whipping at them, the sense of danger, though they both knew in the back of their minds that they couldn't be harmed by such an activity.

"Oh we got trees coming up! Lean left," Hiccup shouted over his shoulder. Elas shifted her weight with him as they avoided a tree. "Now right!" she repeated her actions. They skimmed by the trees, sometimes narrowly avoiding a full on collision.

Soon enough they'd passed the small patch of trees and were back on open slope.

He looked back to Elsa to find her smiling in delight. But it soon faded into an expression of panic.

"Cliff!" she shouted. Hiccup whipped his head around to the front, only to find them approaching the edge of a cliff and a frightening pace. They couldn't stop and they flew off. They both shouted in terror, Elsa losing grip on Hiccup as they fell through the air.

The snow rapidly approached, but miraculously the plank of wood had mysteriously made its way underneath Hiccup. He landed on it feet first, wheeling his arms about but somehow managing to stay upright. He was wide eyed in amazement that he'd pulled of such a feat, only to look up as he heard a shout.

Suddenly Elsa fell into his arms, nearly sending him off balance. He managed to right himself, and soon he was riding the plank, carrying the Goddess of Winter in his arms. They stared at each other in amazement.

Hiccup gave her a crooked grin, but didn't see the stone stone poking out of the snow. The plank hit it, sending them both flying forward in tumbling heap down the mountainside. Snow clung to them as they gained speed, forming into a ball that was getting bigger and bigger as they rolled down the mountain.

It fell off another cliff, going straight down into another hillside below before exploding on impact.

Hiccup lay face up, looking at the sky with a groan. He was dizzy. But not in any real pain or suffering from any real injury.

Meanwhile, Elsa was sprawled atop him. She picked herself up and rubbed her head. She was disoriented, but also fine. She sat up, finding herself straddling his hips.

Hiccup propped himself up on his elbow as she looked up and into his eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments, silent. But in unisons, smiles began to creep onto their faces. They let out laugh. Elsa's whole body shook with giggles. Never in her immortal life had she done something so...fun

Hiccup laughed alongside her, amazed that Elsa could be so fun.

As a mortal he'd heard the legends and myths about Elsa and her sister. The two were supposed to be opposites. Anna, the Goddess of Love, whose heart was full of warmth and love. Elsa, the Goddess of Winter, whose heart was frozen and cold.

How untrue those legends were. Elsa may have been a little standoffish. But if one had the courage to try and thaw the ice surrounding her heart, you'd find she was was full of warmth and kindness.

Elsa's laughing ceased and Hiccup's followed soon after. They stared into each other's eyes, Elas still atop him. She was flushed. Her eyes drifted down to his lips. She wetted her lips, overcome by an urge as she began to lean in.

Hiccup's eyes began to droop as she closed the gap between them.

Their lips met. Elsa shut her eyes and hummed as she kissed him. She suddenly felt...warmth spreading throughout her entire body.

She pulled away, giggling at his goofy smile. He grinned up at her.

Clearing her throat Elsa stood up and off him. Hiccup got to his feet as well. The dark clouds overhead cleared, letting the sunlight through. Elsa looked out over the mountain, admiring the shining white sheet blanketing the mountain and the land.

"You were right Hiccup. It is beautiful," she said with small smile.

"Yeah," Hiccup said in agreement. Only he wasn't looking at the snow. He was looking right at Elsa. "It is."

She noticed his stare and began to blush, she turned to try and hide her reddened face. "I think I'll go find Anna now. But thank you Hiccup," she said as she glanced over her shoulder and at him, giving him one last appreciative smile.

A rush of wind filled with snowflakes surrounded her and when it cleared she was gone.

Hiccup chuckled, breathing in the cold air before vanishing and returning to his forge. He began getting to work, intent on making a gift for Elsa.

Tink appeared, "Welcome back Hiccup," she greeted.

"Hey Tink," he called over his shoulder as he continued to work.

"What are you working on?" she asked curiously.

"A gift for Elsa," he told her.

"Ah...I see," Tink muttered.

"After I'm finished though...I thought you and I can do something together that doesn't involve work.

Tink blinked in surprise. "Really?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes Tink, really. For all your hard work," he told her in earnest.

She smiled wide, "That sounds great."

* * *

Elsa sat with her sister in the realm of the gods in contentment. Though the Goddess of Love was curious as to what she'd done with Hiccup. Anna had immediately noticed her sister's better mood. She seemed happier. Warmer.

Elsa wasn't giving any details. Opting to keep it to herself.

Suddenly the sound of bells made them look up. They recognized the fairy who worked with Hiccup descending on them.

Tink landed before them and bowed in respect. "Goddess of Love. Goddess of Winter," she greeted.

"Hello," Elsa greeted.

Tink reached behind her and pulled out a gift. "A gift from the God of the Forge," she said. Elsa reached out a hand and took it. She glanced down at her reflection in a small mirror. It looked to be made of silver. It was in the shape of a snowflake and encrusted with white sapphires.

Elsa gasped in wonder as it sparkled.

"To remind you of how beautiful you are," Tink explained.

Elsa smiled down at it as she admired her reflection. Tink gave a curtsy before flying away.

"Ooooh. Look who likes 'frivolous trinkets' now," Anna teased.

Elsa ignored her as she continued to stare at her reflection. She thought of Forge God and let out a sigh.

"Hiccup," she whispered.

She was smitten.

* * *

new chap


	8. Chapter 8

**An Honor to Serve the Gods**

Hiccup and Tinker Bell walked side by side around the edge of lake Freyja. Hiccup had brought them here as he'd heard this was the most beautiful lake in the land. The water was crystal blue, with clouds being reflected over the still waves.

Tink seemed to like it. She smiled, wings fluttering as she hovered off the ground and observed the scenery. Hiccup smiled at the sight, glad to see Tink was enjoying herself.

"Yep, this lake is as pretty as I'd heard it was," Hiccup said aloud. Tink looked to him in question. "I'd heard about this lake when I was still alive. I always wanted to check it out," he explained.

"It is beautiful," she said in agreement.

They found a place to sit. They sat side by side as they stared out over the lake and enjoyed each other's company.

"So Tink," Hiccup spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Tell me more about fairies," he asked.

She cocked her head to the side curiously. "Why?"

"I'm curious. I've heard the stories about them. But I want to know more," he told her.

She blinked before looking over the lake and thinking where she should begin. "Well…" she began. "Fairies are an old race. As old as the gods themselves," she revealed.

"Really?" Hiccup said in interest.

Tink nodded. "Some of the oldest fairies even say we're older. We're a part of nature, and like the gods we play a part in it's progression," she explained. "We even help some of the other gods and goddesses. During the cold seasons Frost fairies will join Elsa as she spreads winter across the land. As the sun begins to set Light fairies will gather the last bit of Rapunzel's light. Animal fairies will inform Merida of the status of various animal populations."

"Wow...I didn't know that," Hiccup said in wonder.

Tink nodded. "That's kind of why I wanted to become your helper. It's an honor to serve the gods."

Hiccup smiled. "Well I'm happy to have you," Hiccup told her sincerely. He held her gaze and raised a hand up to place it on her shoulder. "I also wanted to tell you Tink, that I'm really happy to have had you around."

Hiccup took a breath and leaned back. "My ascension to godhood was...tumultuous, to say the least. I had to give up everything I had in life. My family and my friends. In the beginning I didn't really have anyone. So I was happy to have you. You've been welcome company," he told her.

Tinker Bell blushed. "It's fine Hiccup. I like your company too."

They smiled at each other before lapsing into silence. Hiccup looked out over the lake while Tink stared at the side of his face. There was a lot she wanted to say, but wasn't sure how to say it. She swallowed as she steeled her nerves.

"Hiccup," she began nervously. He arched a brow. Tink blanched, freezing up before saying the first thing that came to mind. "Tell me about your life. Your life before godhood."

Hiccup stared at her to make sure she was being serious. And after seeing that she was he began to tell her. He told her about his parents and his childhood. His old home and where he grew up. He told her of the time when he moved out and started his own forge. He also told her of his mentor and the one who taught him to smith.

"I think that's all about me," he said after he finished. "How about you?"

Tinker Bell began to talk about herself, explaining how she and other fairies like her came from another plane of existence similar to the realm of the gods. She was a Tinker fairy, fairies specializing in crafting and building thing from nature.

"But I've always had a particular fondness for building thing from metal," she added. "That's another reason I wanted to work with you, the God of Forge."

"Was it everything you'd hoped it would be?" Hiccup asked. Tink smiled and gave a nod. "Good to know."

They smiled at each other and let out a content breath as they stared out over the lake. They watched the clouds roll by, observed the fish in lake, enjoyed the breeze gently blowing across the land. They did this for hours, glad to enjoy a day without work and outside he forge.

As the sun began to set they both stood up. But before transporting them back to the forge Hiccup looked to Tink. "Alright Tink, before we head back to the forge, is there _anything_ else you want to do?"

Tink looked down in thought. "Well. There is something I've always wanted to try."

* * *

About an hour later the two of them were back in the forge. But before they'd returned they'd made a stop. They'd gone to one of the few temples and shrines devoted to Hiccup, ad luckily it'd had just what they wanted.

Mead.

A large bottle of mead had been placed as an offering to Hiccup. And since it was for him anyway, he just took it.

Tink said she always wanted to try alcohol. She knew of it's existence, and was curious as to why it was such a big deal among humans, after all, it was just made of berries and such, and she used to have that all the time.

Hiccup poured some into a wooden mug and then handed it off to her.

Tink stared down at it curiously before lifting it up to her face. She put her nose to it and took a whiff. She detected the faint scent of honey. Along with something that smelled like berries, perhaps even grain or oats.

She then raised it up to her lips and took a sip. Hiccup watched as she scrunched her face and coughed at the taste of the alcohol.

"You ok?" Hiccup asked. Tink kept coughing before nodding. "That aftertaste is the alcohol. Mead isn't the strongest type there is, but everyone takes it differently," Hiccup said with a shrug.

"Hmm...maybe if I drink it quickly…" Tink mumbled.

"Uh actually-" Hiccup began as he raised a hand up to warn her about what happened if one drank alcohol too fast. But it was too late as Tink threw her head back and quickly drained the mug.

Her shoulders shook as she struggled not to cough. Then she licked her lips, tasting the honey and berries. She looked up at Hiccup and held out her mug. "More please," she asked politely.

Hiccup hesitated in refilling her mug. But given that this is what Tink wanted and he'd promised to indulge her for her hard work he threw caution to the wind and refilled it. Though given her petite size, he was guessing it wouldn't take long to get her drunk.

Then again, maybe fairies were more tolerant to it.

Apparently not.

About three refills later Tink's face was flushed, and she was wobbling back and forth in her chair.

She reached her arm out, a dazed smile on her face as she held out the mug for yet another refill. "More please," she said in a slurred voice.

Hiccup looked at her as he turned the bottle of mead upside down to show it was empty. "Sorry Tink, we're all out," he told her.

Tink pouted in disappointment before staring into Hiccup's face. He stared back curiously. "What...something on my face?"

"No...its just…" she began as she stood up and began to walk toward him. Hiccup kept staring at her as she reached him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and lowered her face toward his.

"Tink, what are you-"

Hiccup stopped mid sentence as Tinker Bell's lips fell over his own. His eyes were wide in surprise as she pulled back, smiling goofily down at him. "I've been wanting to do that for so long," she told him. Suddenly she began to crawl atop him, sitting in his lap.

Hiccup held his arms out to the sides as he stared into her face in bewilderment. "Tink...I think you've had a little too much to drink."

"I know. It was so good. But you hardly had any," she said with her head cocked to the side. "Here, have a taste," she said. Before he could stop her Tink once again pressed her lips against his. Her tongue delved into his mouth and he could taste the remnant of the honey wine on her lips, inside her mouth, and on her tongue.

Hiccup was bewildered, yet at the same time he couldn't deny it...kissing Tinker Bell felt really nice. His eyes began to droop before his arms came around to settle at her lower back. Then they trailed upward, fingers trailing over the skin of her shoulders and upper back.

Tinker Bell groaned at his touch and began to grind her hips down onto him. She pulled her lips away and kissed at the corner of his mouth before trailing downward. She placed a kiss on his neck.

Hiccup's breath started to come out in rapid pants. Though a part of him was rebelling, with Tinker Bell in her intoxicated state, he wasn't sure if she really wanted to do this, or it was just the alcohol.

"Tink," he breathed out as she kissed at his neck. "Maybe we should-" but he was silenced as she kiss him on the mouth once again. She pulled away, and Hiccup's head made to follow her before he made himself stop.

Tink stared at him, eyes half lidded and face still flushed. "It's an honor to serve you Hiccup," she began as her hands began to glide downward before her clever and deft fingers began pulling at his belt and the laces of his pants.

Hiccup could feel he'd become hard during sometime during their encounter, and soon enough his hard length was free of their confines. Hiccup closed his eyes with a gasp as her small hands wrapped around him and began to stroke up and down.

"Allow me to serve you even more," she whispered. Hiccup watched as she slid off his lap.

"Tink-Oh gods," Hiccup groaned out as he felt her mouth encapsulate his length.

He placed a hand on the back of her head. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back as hers began to bob up and down, lips sliding along the side of his shaft. He'd never experienced anything like this before, it was amazing.

Tink slid her mouth up before releasing him with a plop. She looked up, smiling at him. "Does it feel good?" she inquired.

"Yeah. Really good," Hiccup said with a rapid nod of his head.

She smiled and giggled before lowering her head and kissing the tip of him before taking him back in her mouth. She flattened her tongue against the bottom of her mouth before licking the underside of him from base to tip.

She moved back up, stopping at the head of him and swirling her tongue around the tip.

Hiccup could feel himself drawing nearer and nearer to the edge, his hips making small thrusts into her mouth. He applied a gentle pressure to the back of her head, pushing her down, and groaning, all of which were encouraging her to continue what she was doing.

Tink moaned, making the vibration of her throat stimulate him as she licked and sucked.

"Tink," Hiccup warned as he finally reached the culmination of her ministrations. With a growl he pushed her head down until he slid into her throat and then he finally climaxed.

Tinker Bell began to swallow before removing her head. She coughed before licking her lips. Then she looked up at him with a satisfied smile.

Hiccup was panting hard as he came down from his high. He stared at her in shock, still surprised sweet innocent Tinker Bell could do such a thing.

Deciding he needed to reciprocate, he scooped her up and carried her to his room. He set her down on the bed. She giggled, staring at him with want. Hiccup undid the straps of his arms and took it off before beginning to pull of her shirt, only to stop as he heard something.

He lowered his arms and looked to Tink, only to find her eyes closed.

She'd fallen asleep. Snoring peacefully as she drifted off into dreamland.

He stared at her before letting out a breath. He fixed himself up before tucking her in. He gave her head a fond rub and a pat before leaving her to sleep. He paused at the entrance to his private chamber, looking back at her with a smile.

"I'm glad to have you Tink. Sleep well," he said to her.

Then he left her to dream.

* * *

 **new chap**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Days After...**

The next few days in the forge were...quiet, to say the least. Even despite the sounds of metal, crackling of fires, and hissing of steam, the silence between him and Tink was deafening.

It appeared Tink had at least a partial recollection of what she'd done in her intoxicated state. And she seemed to be very embarrassed by it. Her cheeks were red, and not just from the heat of the forge. Hiccup tried talking to her about it...but she always changed the subject or diverted her attention to some urgent project that didn't exist.

Hiccup wasn't sure what to say. His previous sexual encounters with the other Goddesses had gone so smoothly, they almost treated it like it never happened. Hiccup sighed, returning his attention back to his own tasks and deciding to give Tink a little space.

The day continued on as normal as Hiccup retired to his chamber. He pulled back the blankets and slid under them. He laid back down, staring up at the ceiling and letting out a breath. He closed his eyes and relaxed before soon enough he was asleep.

* * *

Light began to filter into the hold in the cave ceiling, prompting Hiccup's eyelids to flutter open. He sucked in a breath, only to find a weight on his chest. He glanced down, finding a lump underneath the blankets and suddenly aware of something warm lying atop him.

Slowly he reached an arm out and lifted the blankets, he was met with the sight of many frizzy red hairs. He blinked before his brain finally caught up.

He let out a startled shout as he squirmed out from under the goddess and fell of the bed. He leapt to his feet as the goddess stirred, groaning tiredly. She sat up, yawning and stretching her arms above her head. She looked to him, stray strands in her face and a cute, tired frown on her face.

"What are you doing Hiccup?" she asked in annoyance.

Hiccup blinked at her. "What am I doing? Why are you in my bed?" he asked.

"I'm sleeping of course. Trying to have a dream," she said as if she were talking to a fool.

"You can do that anywhere," Hiccup pointed out.

"Its more comfortable with you," she said casually as she yawned.

Hiccup stared at her, unnerved by her very presence. Elinor had made it clear she wanted him to stay away from her daughter, and here she was, in his bedchamber and his bed.

"Come back to bed, I was just starting to get comfortable," Merida said as she extended a hand out to him and tried to wave him over.

Though tempting, Hiccup didn't comply, standing there and fumbling for an excuse. "Actually, now that I'm awake, I have something I was going to do today," he said quickly. He quickly grabbed his leather gear and boots, dressing and preparing to go.

Meanwhile Merida had crawled off the bed, intrigued and curious as to where he was going. She grabbed her bow and arrow and slipped on her boots. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"To check on my parents," he answered quickly.

"Can I come?"

"Well...I," he began, but stopped as Merida grabbed his hand.

"Shall we then?" Merida asked as she looked at him expectantly.

Not knowing what to say Hiccup let out a breath in defeat. With that he transported them. The reappeared outside, far from the forge and at his parents' home.

He walked to his old home, peering inside to find his mother and father having breakfast. Gobber was there, and they were laughing and smiling as Gobber threw his hands up, telling some kind of story, likely about Hiccup himself.

He smiled as his parents laugh alongside his old mentor. He could see the faint flicker of sadness in their eyes as they reminisced, but overall, they seemed fine. They were alive, happy, and healthy, and it was all he could ask for.

"You look like your mum," Merida said as she watched the scene.

"Yeah. I always got that," he said with a chuckle as he glanced between his mother, whose face was similar to his and his gigantic man of a father, which people found hard to see the resemblance. The only thing he had from his father was his rather large nose.

With a breath of relief he took a step back, not wanting to dwell in the past. He glanced to Merida at his side, who looked back at him in silence, waiting. "Anything you want to do?" he asked her.

With a wide smile the winds swirled around them and they were gone. They were stle of a vast expanse of grassy plains. Merida released him and then put her fingers to her lips and let out a loud whistle.

The high pitched tune carried on the winds, traveling over the entire plains. Then she smiled and stood there, staring out into the distance and seemingly waiting.

Hiccup stood there awkwardly, not sure what exactly they were waiting on. He grasped for conversation. "So uh...hows your mom?" he asked out of nowhere. Merida arched a brow and glanced back at him. He stood there awkwardly.

"She's fine," Merida answered blankly.

"Oh that's good...how about your dad?" he asked.

Merida looked at him like he were stupid. "You were a human once Hiccup. You should know I have no father," she told him.

Hiccup nearly slapped his own forehead for the dumb question. Of course he did. Just the follow up question was such a normal, human, thing to ask.

From her legend it was said that Merida wasn't fathered by any man. It was said that she was once a deer. The legend went that Elinor, as the Goddess of Women and Childbirth, one day sought to have a child of her own. Then one day she came upon a fawn, who'd either been abandoned, or whose mother had died to hunters, and her heart moved by its plight, sought to care for it.

Then using her power as a goddess, she'd turned that fawn into a little girl, named her Merida, and raised her as her own child, and eventually North, King of the Gods, made that girl the Goddess of the Hunt and the Wilds.

"So were you really a deer?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Yep," Merida said casually..

"What was that like?"

Merida shrugged an arm. "Don't ken. I don't remember much about my life before my mum. My earliest memories of me are as a child," she explained.

"Ah," Hiccup said. "Still, why the red hair?" Hiccup asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you look like your mom. In the face at least. Which I guess makes sense, since she wanted you as her daughter she would likely make you in her image. But why the red hair? Why not brown, like hers?"

Merida hummed, raising a hand to run over her hair. She tugged a strand out she she could eye it. She'd never thought about that. But now that she did...she did find it curious. Why would her mom choose to give her red hair? Elinor was do dull that it was a choice that seemed so out of character for her.

But she dropped the strand and shrugged. Not overly concerned. She liked having red hair.

Soon enough she spotted something in the distance. She smiled and perked up as it got closer and closer. Hiccup spotted it too, finding a large horse galloping up to them. It slowed to a trot before walking up to Merida. He gave her a bump with it nose, causing her to laugh and stroke it.

She looked back to Hiccup, "Hiccup, this is my friend. I call his Angus," she said. "Angus," she said to the horse, "Hiccup." The horse looked to Hiccup and gave a snort.

"Wow. He's a handsome one," Hiccup said in admiration. Merida smiled back at him before tensing up. She moved to Angus's right before leaping up and onto his back. She situated herself onto him before looking to Hiccup and extending a hand.

"Coming?"

"You want to ride with me?"

"Yes, isn't that obvious?" she asked with a teasing smirk.

"Well...I've never ridden before," Hiccup admitted. He'd gotten around by cart before, but never jumped in the saddle.

"It's ok. You can ride behind and hold onto me," she said. She moved her fingers, ushering him to come up. Hiccup hesitated before reaching a slow hand out and grabbing hers. With a sharp tug she hoisted him up behind her.

Hiccup situated himself behind her as comfortably as he could. Hands resting very gingerly at her sides. "Might want to hang on tighter lad," Merida warned. Hiccup increased pressure only slightly. With some unseen command Angus suddenly tensed and lurched forward.

Hiccup let out a yelp and threw his arms around her. Merida let out a laugh, glancing back with a mischievous look in her eye. "Told you," she said with a grin. Hiccup frowned at her, before he realized where his hands were.

In his moment of panic he'd thrown them around her and sought to hold onto anything he could. And in doing so his hands had fallen over both her breasts. He yanked his hands back as quickly as he could. His sudden action caused Angus to take a step forward, and with a shout he ended up falling backward and to the ground, landing with an 'oof'.

Merida looked back and down at him with a frown. "Crivens, I told you to hang on ya idiot," she chastised. Hiccup stared up at her, confused by the fact that she was only annoyed by the fact that he'd let go and fallen, and not that he'd grabbed her chest.

She extended her hand out again, "Now get back up here and hold onto me this time, ok?"

He got up and gave a nod before he reached out and grabbed her hand before once again being hoisted onto Angus. He took his place behind her before wrapping his arms around her waist and holding on.

With a satisfied hum Angus clicked her tongue and Angus began to start a slow canter.

And then they rode together across the plains. Enjoying the scenery of the sea of grass, the rivers running through the land, and the mountain ranges in the distance. Hiccup smiled at the sight.

Eventually they reached the edge of a forest, instead of hopping off Angus, Merida gently guided him in. They rode through the forest, the animals within coming out of their hiding spaces to observe the Goddess of the Hunt and the Wilds. She smiled as birds circled and chirped at her and other creatures chittered at her in greeting.

"This is a beautiful forest," Hiccup commented.

"Thanks," Merida said. "Unlike the other gods and goddesses, I've no need for a fancy temple. The very wilds are my temples," she said with a smile.

After a few minutes of wordlessly riding through the forest they came to a creek. Angus came to a stop and the god and goddess leapt down from his back as he bent down to drink. Merida rubbed his neck fondly and thanked him for the ride. When he was done Angus stood, he gave Merida a bump with his nose, causing her to laugh and pet him before turning and walking off to return to the plains.

Hiccup watched him go as Merida removed her bow and quiver of arrows, set them down, and then sat and leaned back against a tree to relax. Hiccup stared at her before finding a tree of his own to lean back against.

Hiccup stared at her as she sat in silence, leaning back against the tree with a content smile.

"Drop something over here lad?" she suddenly asked out of the blue. Hiccup flinched as she opened her eyes and smirked at him. She gave him a wink as he blushed, realizing he'd been staring at her.

"So how is being a god treating you Hiccup?"

"Well I can't complain I guess. I always enjoyed smithing, so being a god and making weapons for people isn't really anything different then when I lived," he said with a shrug. "Though I have been able to see more of the land like I hoped to do when I was alive, so that's a plus."

"You should go exploring with me more often. I've seen plenty of amazing sights over the centuries," Merida told him with a smile.

"I might have to take you up on that offer," he said with a smile of his own.

Merida chuckled before Hiccup stood up. "Well I enjoyed this Merida. Thanks. I think I'm going to head back to my forge now."

"Ok," she said with a nod.

"See you later," Hiccup said in goodbye.

In a flash of green fire he was gone, reappearing back in his forge. He stood there for a moment as he recounted the last few hours. He hummed and nodded in satisfaction, finding Merida was actually good company, and their encounter was strictly friendly, and hopefully nothing about was something Elinor could construe as a romantic pursuit.

He walked into the forge, finding Tink sitting atop his work bench. As she heard him enter she leapt off and straightened up.

"Hiccup," she greeted, albeit red cheeked and fidgety.

"Hey Tink, I'm back," he told her. Then they were silent. Tinker Bell fiddled with her hands while Hiccup stared at her. Hiccup hated the awkwardness between them. He wanted to talk to her, but he could still see the reluctance in her.

"Can you fire of the bellows Tink? I'm going to make something," he told her. She nodded quickly before getting to the task he'd set to her. For now he'd treat her like a helper. But when she wanted to talk to him, he'd be there.

As the bellows were growing warm Hiccup also began gathering some rope and cloth. He decided to make Merida something, to commemorate their friendship. After all, he'd made all the goddesses something, so it was only fair that she get something from him too.

* * *

The next day Hiccup stood in the middle of the forest he'd been in with Merida the day before. He spent some time preparing one of his gifts for her, and when it was done he took a breath.

"Merida!" he called aloud.

This time it took only a moment, the winds whipped up, carrying leaves with it before the goddess was standing before him.

"Aye? What do you need Hiccup?" she asked with a smile in greeting.

Hiccup smiled back. "Just wanted to give you something," he said as he raised a hand up. In it was a newly made hunting knife. Merida gasped, eyeing the sheathed blade before eagerly snatching it up. She unsheathed it slightly to admire the newly forge blade that glinted at her. Its sharpness was perfect, it's structure robust, and it's size great for travel.

"Oh I love it!" Merida called out giddily and she gave a twirl in delight. Hiccup chuckled before walking over to his second gift. After her celebration she looked to him, her brow arching curiously.

"Here, I made this for you," he said.

"What is it?" Merida asked, cocking her head and walking over.

"It's a hammock," he explained. "You're used to sleeping in the woods. I thought maybe you might like this over a stiff bed in my forge."

Merida hummed as she set her stuff down. She laid herself down onto the hammock, 'oohing' in surprise as it rocked back and forth.

"Well, enjoy," Hiccup said. "I'll see you later," he said before vanishing.

Merida stay in the hammock, finding herself entrapped by the gentle rocking motions and being lulled into a gentle sleep. Soon her eyes were closed, she was breathing gently, and the world faded around her.

Suddenly images both unfamiliar and familiar began to flash under her eyelids. A place she could almost swore she'd been, but had never seen. Made of stone, surrounded by trees, filled with people, and near a lake.

Merida grunted as her brow creased and she tossed and turned in her sleep. Lastly she heard a song, being chanted by the voice of a man she didn't recognize. Suddenly the owner of that voice was dancing before her, with many more people singing along to his jolly tune.

She could see his back, a sheet of bear skin, a sword in one hand, a wooden peg as one leg, and finally…

Red hair.

Merida sat up with a gasp. Blinking in incomprehension, not knowing what it was she'd just seen.

Why...why would she dream about such things?

Or...were they even dreams at all?

* * *

 **new chap**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hot and Cold**

Things continued on as normal for Hiccup. Tink was slowly coming around, the tension between them easing. Hiccup was hopeful that soon she would be able to talk with him like they did before.

On one particular day Hiccup was once again summoned by North. The suddenly flash of light and then appearing by the king of the gods was still quite a shock, but it didn't bother him as much as it used to.

He took a seat next to the god as North greeted him with a large smile and a jolly laugh. "Hiccup, good to see you," he said.

"North," Hiccup said with a nod.

"How are you Hiccup? Well, yes?" North asked.

"Yes North I'm doing fine," Hiccup said with a nod. "Was there something you wanted to speak to me about?" Hiccup asked curiously. He hadn't spoken to North in months, so he was truly curious as to why he'd been summoned.

"Just wanted to tell you you're doing well with your mission," North explained. "I can see the goddesses starting to comprehend love. Rapunzel, Anna, and even Elsa seem to be happier than they've ever been," he said with a smile.

Hiccup blushed bashfully. "Ah, well they're great girls. I really like them," he answered truthfully.

"I can tell, especially since you've lain with both Rapunzel and Anna," North said out of the blue. Hiccup stiffened up, eyes wide. He wasn't sure if that was something he shouldn't have done or not.

"It's ok Hiccup," North said with a wave of his hand. "Sex, among many things, is one of the greatest expressions of love. If it helps them understand, it's all fine," he said casually.

"Oh. Ok then," Hiccup said in relief.

"Still, you should be careful Hiccup. As a god, your life force and seed are very potent. A pregnancy is guaranteed to take," North revealed. Hiccup's eyes bulged in his sockets, he suddenly realized he'd never once considered what could come from laying with Anna and Rapunzel. He felt his stomach drop at the thought that the two goddesses were now pregnant with his children.

"Fortunately I had them both take an elixir to ensure a pregnancy wouldn't take. But I just wanted to let you know in case you decided to frolick with any mortal women," he explained.

Hiccup let out a breath in relief. "Thank you gods," he said gratefully.

North arched a brow before chuckling like he'd said something funny.

"So Hiccup, out of curiosity, have you come closer to a decision on which goddess you'll choose as your wife?" North asked curiously.

Hiccup looked to him before looking away in thought. He thought about all the goddesses. Overall he was on good terms with all of them. But he still wasn't ready to make a decision.

"Well," he began. "I'm still not that close to Elsa and Merida yet, so I don't want to make a choice without getting to know them some more. But if I had to choose _now..._ well I'd probably pick...Rapunzel I guess," he answered.

Of all the goddesses he found Rapunzel to be the most friendly and kind. He figured if he had to marry one of them now he could probably have a relatively happy marriage with her.

"Ah, I see," North said as he rubbed his beard. "Well as I said, there's no rush. But I do believe I've been a little unfair, having you choose between _only_ four goddesses. I mean mortals have many potential partners to choose from. So I've decided that since you've been doing so well teaching the goddesses about love that I'm going to increase your number of suitors."

Hiccup's head whipped around to ogle North in disbelief. "Huh?" was all he could get out.

"Yes. So as of now the Goddess of the Night, the Goddess of War, and the Messenger Goddess are now among the goddesses you can choose to marry," North said.

Hiccup blinked, "Huh?" The only intelligible thing he could get out.

"Now then, back to business. Good luck Hiccup," North said as he waved his hand.

Hiccup reappeared back in his forge, eye still wide as he stared off at nothing and tried to process this latest development.

"Huh?"

Hiccup spent the rest of the day staring off into space, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he now had not only four, but seven goddesses to choose from. He'd never thought about the other gods and goddesses in the pantheon. He'd really only ever met North, the girls, and then Elinor.

His silent brooding was interrupted by an orange flash of light, and suddenly Anna was before him.

Hiccup blinked in surprise, "Anna?"

"Hey Hiccup," Anna said chipperly in greeting. She gave him a peck on the lips in greeting before pulling back and smiling at him. "Hiccup do you want to spend some time with me?"

"Uhhh...sure I guess," he said with a shrug.

"Yay! Thank you!" Anna said with a beaming smile. She threw her arms around his and then transported them to the field of flowers in the realm of the gods.

Anna released him and took a step back. "Alright Hiccup here's the deal," Anna bean. Hiccup arched a brow as she continued. "Elsa really wants to spend time with you but is too shy to say it. So she's going to appear soon to meet up with me and pretend it was a coincidence. I'm going to leave after that, so can you please spend some time with her?"

Hiccup stared at her as he processed what was happening. In the end he answered with a simple, "Alright."

Anna beamed at him in thanks. "Oh thank you Hiccup," she said gratefully. She stepped toward him and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him in thanks. Hiccup kissed her back, eyes closing as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

Anna hummed in pleasure as they kissed, lips rubbing against one another when a sudden cold wind blew over them, announcing the arrival of her sister. Anna pulled away and released Hiccup and turned toward the small cyclone of snowflakes swirling a few feet away before soon enough they dispersed, and in their place stood the Goddess of Winter.

"Anna, I'm here," Elsa said in a tone that was obviously rehearsed. Then she proceeded to look at Hiccup and her eyes widened in fake surprise. "And oh, Hiccup, I didn't expect to find you here with Anna."

"Well I just happened to be here and thought we could do something when you showed up," he said with a shrug.

"Well I suppose that since you came to spend time with Anna, and I came to spend time with Anna, we might as well all spend time...together?" she suggested, her cheeks beginning to redden.

"That sounds fun," Anna chimed in. "Oh, but wait, shoot," she said, putting a hand to her ear. "It appears I have prayers to answer. Goddess of Love and all, always busy," she said with a fake shrug.

"But I suppose you and Hiccup can still do something, what do you think Hiccup?" Anna said as she looked to the God of the Forge.

"Yeah, I'm sure we can find something to do," he said in agreement.

"Well that settles it then," Anna said as she clapped her hands together. "Have fun you two, bye!" she called out before vanishing in a flash of orange light.

This finally left Elsa and Hiccup by themselves. The Forge God looked to the Goddess of Winter and she looked away shyly. Her cheeks were pink and she raised a her hands up to fiddle with her braid.

Hiccup approached her until he was standing before her. "So Elsa, do you have anything in mind?"

The goddess still couldn't meet his eye. She swallowed thickly, trying to quell her nervousness before responding. "Well...I was thinking we could watch the northern lights? They're always a beautiful sight to see."

"That sounds great," Hiccup replied immediately. He'd always wanted to see the norther lights up close. This was actually a perfect activity in his book. He offered a hand to Elsa, "Shall we?"

She looked up and met his eye, small smile tugging at her lips as she gave a nod. She placed her hand in his and in a green flash of fire he teleported them back to the mortal world.

* * *

They reappeared far north. In a remote snow capped mountain two gods looked up at the sky watching the northern light illuminate the heavens dazzle them. Hiccup admired the dancing light in awe, having seen glimpses of them from afar, but never as close as he was now.

Beside him stood Elsa. She was glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, heart fluttering at his proximity. She looked down, finding her hand hanging near his own. Her fingers twitched as she was overcome by an urge to take his hand in hers.

Her face grew warm as she began to move her hand toward his, hoping to not draw his attention. But before their hands could touch Hiccup turned his head to look at her. Elsa immediately drew her hand back and clasped it with her other one as her face burned a red.

"Something wrong Elsa? You look a little flushed," Hiccup said in concern.

"No. I'm fine. Truly," she answered quickly. Hiccup stared at her for a moment before returning his attention skyward.

Elsa mentally kicked herself for acting so foolish. She looked away from him, ashamed and embarrassed that she couldn't overcome her shyness. She didn't know why she felt this way, Hiccup somehow made her feel something she never had before.

Ever since their last meeting she'd thought about him. About him and his kiss. She remembered how warm and tingly it made her feel. And she wanted to feel it again, to better understand it, and in turn perhaps better understand him.

She fiddled with her hands, rubbing them in a self comforting gesture. She turned her head ever so slightly to glance at him out of the corner of her eyes. Hiccup's attention was still on the dancing lights, and he had a content and awed smile on his face. He arms hung loosely at his sides, relaxed.

She glanced down at his arm and decided to try something different. Ever so slowly she inched toward him. Then she reached out with her arm before gently curling it around his bicep. Hiccup looked to her, but she couldn't meet his eyes. She looked away, pretending as if she were more interested in the distant mountain peaks than her arm curled around his.

Hiccup stared at the side of her face before smiling. He found Elsa's shyness to be quite...cute. It made her seem much less like the aloof and cold Goddess of Winter he'd heard about from legend and more like...just a woman.

"Elsa," he said to make her look at him. She turned her head to meet his eye. Hiccup held his smile as he turned his body to her and raised a hand up. He placed his hand against her cheek, giving it a gentle caress with his thumb.

Elsa felt her heart quicken as Hiccup touched her face. She instinctively turned her body to face him before raising a hand up to place it over his own.

The two gods held each other's gaze, even the beauty of the lights dancing in the heavens unable to make them look away from each other. Hiccup's eyelids began to droop as he leaned in. Elsa's followed, lips parting and head tilting ever so slightly so that his lips could gently fall over her own.

Perfect.

Hiccup kissed Elsa, feeling the cool sensation of her soft lips against his own and savoring it. He pulled away a few moments later and opened his eyes to look at her. Elsa opened her eyes to stare into his too, lips parted and a thin mist escaping past them. Hiccup's hands moved on their own, falling down to her lower back as Elsa's came to lock around his neck.

A moment later he was kissing her again. The Goddess of Winter felt...warmth. Rushing all throughout her body. Rising from somewhere inside and spreading all the way to the tips of her toes. Normally she didn't like heat, but now, she embraced it, gave herself to it.

Hiccup pulled away again, breathing deep as he rested his forehead against her. Elsa breathed slow, trying to steady her racing heart and hoping the cool mountain air could temporarily cool her burning face.

"Hiccup," Elsa breathed out.

"Yes?"

"There's something I want to show you," Elsa whispered.

"Ok," Hiccup said with a gentle nod.

With a smile Elsa commanded the winds to surge around them, transporting them to another mountain, a mountain that towered above all others from which one could almost view the very world.

Elsa pulled away, hands clasping Hiccup's and a smile on her lips. "Welcome Hiccup. Welcome to my home," she said.

Hiccup looked past her and gasped, finding a giant castle made entirely of ice behind her. It was a beautiful sight. A sight that surpassed any he'd ever seen in life and matched what he'd seen in the realm of the gods.

"Oh wow," he said in amazement. Elsa's smile grew as she saw Hiccup obviously liked it. She gently pulled him toward it, over the bridge, and through the doors, all of which were made of ice.

Inside it was even more impressive. Everything made of ice, looking like a work of art, like it'd been carved from crystal.

"Only Anna has ever been here," Elsa said. "It is my masterpiece."

"I'm honored Elsa, really," Hiccup said sincerely as he turned his head to and fro. "It truly is beautiful," he said before looking down at her. He gave her a grin, "Almost as beautiful as the Goddess who made it."

Elsa's blush returned as she released his hand and turned to hide her reddening face. Hiccup chuckled, finding it adorable. After overcoming her embarrassment she grabbed his hand and gently led him up the stairs. On the higher floor there was a large circular room with a balcony that one could use to view the mountain ranges, the distant land beyond, and even the ocean in the distance.

And adjacent to the large room was another, smaller one. This one looked like a bedroom. It had a small table with a chair, a bed, and a icy chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Hiccup admired the room as he went to the table to examine the craftsmanship of a piece of furniture made entirely out of ice.

And on the table he found a small mirror. He smiled as he picked it up, recognizing it as his, the gift he'd bequeathed Elsa to commemorate their friendship.

"I love it," he heard Elsa say. He turned to look at her, mirror still in hand. She was sitting on the bed as she smiled and looked down. "It's one of the most beautiful things I've ever received. I don't think I can truly express how much I adore your gift."

"Well thank you for stoking my pride as a blacksmith," Hiccup said with a smile. He set it down before going over to the bed where Elsa was seated. He couldn't help but eye it curiously. "You sleep in a bed too?"

"Sometimes. As the Goddess of Winter there isn't much for me to do until it's time to spread winter across the land. I tend to get rather bored and I sometimes will sleep to pass the time," she explained.

Hiccup hummed curiously. He took a seat on the bed, and to his surprise it was actually quite soft. It was covered by some kind of fabric made from woven ice. It even had pillows. Still, while he was a god and more resistant to temperatures on either extremes, he wondered if it would be comfortable to sleep on.

He glanced at Elsa to find the goddess staring at him almost expectantly. Her lower lip was trapped between her teeth and she was looking at him through her lashes. Hiccup smiled as he scooted closer. Then he leaned in. Elsa did the same until once again their lips met.

Elsa moaned into the kiss, hand coming up to tangle in his hair so she could pulled him closer. Hiccup's tongue worked its way past her lips and into her mouth, making her squeak in surprise. But she hummed pleasantly a moment later, caressing his tongue with her, trying to invite him in deeper.

As they kissed Hiccup gently coaxed her onto her back. A moment later he was atop her, arms wrapped around her as he elicited pleased soft moans and gentle hums.

Then he abruptly pulled away. Elsa eyelids fluttered open and she stared up at him in question, wondering why he'd stopped.

"You know Elsa, if you want to spend time with me, all you have to do is ask," Hiccup told her.

Elsa flinched and blushed. "Anna told you," she muttered, embarrassed.

"She did," Hiccup confirmed. "But it's true. Don't be afraid to ask anything of me, ok?"

Elsa gave a small nod. "Ok," she said softly. "Then…" she began quietly.

"Yes?" Hiccup asked with an arched brow.

"I want you to keep kissing me," she whispered to him. "And I want you to stay with me tonight."

Hiccup smiled and gave a little laugh. Then he leaned down, lips hovering just before hers. "I'd be happy to," he said. And then he kissed her.

Elsa welcomed his kiss once again, pulling him closer until his body was flush against hers. He was so warm, and she loved it. She wanted his heat to surround her, envelop her, consumer her. Anything if it meant he'd never stop kissing her.

Instinctively her hands slid down his body, fingers exploring the leather armor in search of a way to remove it without breaking the kiss. Hiccup sensed what she was doing and to her chagrin he pulled away once more. He sat up on his knees as he began undoing the straps of his leather armor.

All the while Elsa stared up at him, lips swollen and parted, breathing heavy, face flushed, and eye glazed over and filled with want. Within moment Hiccup had removed his armor and tossed it to the icy floor. His shirt followed soon after.

The goddess' eyes trailed down his form hungrily, admiring the defined contours of his masculine form. As Hiccup knelt back down to settle on top of her her hands came up and settled on his chest.

Hiccup's body flinched as Elsa's cool touch settled onto his chest. But he said nothing, even as her hands began to wander, going lazily up and down, ghosting over his skin like a cool breeze.

Elsa felt the heat of Hiccup's skin on her palms and she relished it. Her hands continued their exploration, going around to trace the muscles of lower back and then up to his shoulder, and then down both his arms, feeling the defined biceps and muscles he'd acquired through year of pounding away at metal.

She was entranced by just the feeling of him, having seen, but never touch a man like this in her immortal life.

Her hands came back up to his head, fingers tangling in his hair and going around the back of his head so she could pull him down on top of her. Hiccup settled his weight down onto her before his hands went around her back to hold her. They kissed each other hungrily, tongues battling for dominance.

Elsa could feel the heat of Hiccup's body soaking into her own. She wanted to feel it more, and not wanting any barrier between them she focused on her dress. A moment later it simply melted off her skin, leaving herself entirely nude before him.

Hiccup felt the cool brush of her skin against his, making his pull away and look down. His eyes widened in surprise and awe as he took in Elsa's body.

"Please don't stare Hiccup," Elsa whispered embarrassed. He looked back up at her, finding her red faced. He smiled before placing a tender kiss on her neck. Elsa gasped and cooed as he kissed his way downward. He left peppered kiss on her shoulders and collarbone as he slid downward before stopping at her chest.

He took a moment to admire Elsa's body, to take it in in all it's glory. Her body was slim and pale Like moonbeams or porcelain. Her skin was flawless and without blemish. Utterly perfect, as if she herself had been carved from ice.

A hand came and he cupped her breast, earning a gasp that made her chest heave and push into his palm. Like everywhere Elsa her skin was cool, but he didn't care, for she was also soft. Of all the goddesses Elsa's breasts seemed to be the biggest.

He admired the softness of it, gently squeezing and kneading it in wonder, almost playing with it like a child. The Winter goddess did her best not to moan and keen aloud, but her body still twitched and squirmed at his touch.

His other hand came up to give attention to her other breast. He squeezed them both, his calloused hand brushing over her pebbled tips. His attention was solely focused on her pale mounds and rosy nipples. He trapped her peaks between his fingers and pinched, earning soft gasp from the goddess.

A hand left her breast and began to trail downward. It slid over her stomach and past her waist before finding her most sensitive area.

Elsa gasped aloud as his finger found her sex, brushing against her slit before gently prodding at her folds.

Hiccup pushed a finger in to test if her insides felt like the rest of her. And to his surprise and delight he found she was warm. He smiled as he inserted another finger into her cavern and began to slowly explore.

Elsa keened, biting at her lower lip to try to quell the noises Hiccup was forcing out of her. But it was hard as his finger sent waves of pleasure roiling through her. One of his hands still toyed with her breast, making her chest heave as her hips began to move into time with his hand. She felt a fire in her stomach, burning inside of her like hot coals.

Suddenly Hiccup's finger stopped, they exited her sex, leaving her feeling empty and sad. He hand left her breast, and she was tempted to take his hand and put it back before he crawled back up to her face.

He looked her in the eye and said, "What would you ask of me Elsa?"

Elsa herself remained silent, not sure how to respond. She wasn't sure what exactly she wanted, only that she wanted to keep going. She felt as if there was some ultimate culmination they'd yet to reach together.

Her eyes trailed down his chest until they stopped as his still covered lower body. She eyed the bulge in his pants before moving her hand down to rub at it. She felt it's heat and hardness, and then her hands were going for the ties of his pants.

Hiccup let her undo the ties of his pants before she pulled them down, followed by his trousers. After a bit of finagling both articles of clothing fell to the icy floor, leaving Hiccup and Elsa entirely bare before each other.

Elsa reached down between them before grasping him in hand. Hiccup hissed and she jerked her hand away and said a quick, "Sorry!"

"No, it's fine. Your hands are just a bit cold," he told her. She blushed before reach down again, finger tentatively brushing against his length. Hiccup flinched, but after a moment became accustomed to her touch, remaining silent as she began to curl her fingers around him.

She looked down the length between them, stroking him experimentally. He was so warm down there. Warmer than any part of him she'd already touch and throbbing. As she continued to touch him her breathing began to become ragged. Touching such an intimate part of him rekindling that feeling of being touched by him.

She looked up at Hiccup's face, finding his eyes closed and lips parted in pleasure as her hand traveled up and down his length, his hips started to make small thrusts in time with her hand. Elsa instinctively kept going, enjoying giving him this pleasure he was obviously feeling until he reached a hand down and suddenly stopped her.

Hiccup pulled her hand away from his painfully hard length before leaning down to kiss her hungrily. Elsa moaned as she kissed him back and then squeaked as he flipped them over. She broke the kiss as she sat up, legs straddling his thighs as his manhood pressed up against her sex.

Hiccup reached a hand up, going for her hair and giving it a few gentle tugs until the braid came undone. Elsa's platinum blonde hair fell down around her, length going just below her shoulders. And if it were somehow possible, Hiccup suddenly found her more beautiful.

Elsa stared down at Hiccup, her heart beating wildly in her chest, her thighs moist, and her core aching. She met his eye and she could see he was waiting. She could see he was silently, asking, maybe even pleading for permission to continue, and waiting for her to decide.

After a moment Elsa leaned over, extending a hand and placing a palm against his chest for support.

Then she did what she could feel was the natural next step. Her other hand reached down to grab at him. Then she lifted her hips and placed him at her entrance.

She swallowed before she began to lower herself down onto him. She felt the head of him penetrating her folds, hot and hard like a shaft of heated metal. She felt it's heat burning within her as she kept going, momentarily pausing at the pain of being stretched by him, she grit her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to force herself to continue.

She took more and more of him until she felt him reach her natural barrier. The pain was still there. She almost wanted to stop until she peeked an eye open. She saw Hiccup staring up at her, breathing shallow as he was obviously trying to restrain himself from forcing her down.

She couldn't bare to see him in such a state. So she steeled herself with a breath, holding it as she let her weight fall.

"Ah!" Hiccup gasped, hips going up to meet Elsa as he became fully sheathed within her.

Elsa let out a small cry of pain as he completely filled her. She had to stop, let her body acclimate to him. Tears started to form in her eyes and cloud her vision.

Hiccup's hands came up and cupped her breasts. He gently squeezed them and brushed his thumbs over her taut peaks.

Elsa let out a small moan, finding his attention on her breasts to be a welcome distraction. She felt him beginning to move, all while he continued to toy with her breasts. His hips bucked upward ever so slightly, thrusts small and patient.

Elsa found that if she moved along with his motions the pain was dulled considerably, so she did so. She raised her hips up and down, over and over, first only a few hairs widths at a time before she was soon going up and down until only the tip of him was left inside.

She sank down with a moan, the pain almost all but gone. Her hips had found a pace of their own, her body establishing an automatic rhythm. Her hands her over Hiccup's which her still on her breasts. She pressed them down against her, encouraging him to touch her.

Hiccup did so. He kneaded her breasts, pinching her nipples between his fingers and moving his hips along with the rhythm she'd established.

Elsa rode Hiccup, lost in the sensation of their coupling. She could still feel him, hot, hard, and wonderful inside of her as she took him inside over and over. The heat of him seemed to be spreading everywhere, as if he'd set her blood on fire. Her pace began to increase as she felt the fire in her becoming hotter, being stoked by her desire and their shared pleasure.

Hiccup's hands came around to her back, trailing down her spine before tracing the curve of her backside. Then they came up to grasp at her hips. With a fair grip he began to add to her movements. With a little encouragement he subtly changed the motion of her hips from an up and down to a back and forth.

Elsa's hips began to roll back and forth, the change of movement making her gasp aloud. She threw her head back, hair whipping about as the heat inside her stomach grew hotter. Hiccup dragged her back and forth over him, bucking up to meet her.

Elsa opened her eyes and looked down to meet his gaze. She bent over, body pressing against his chest as she kissed him, hips still moving and taking him inside.

Their tongues danced and battled as they kissed. Hiccup's hand left her hips, coming around to settle on her upper back. He crushed her to him, feeling her breasts press against his chest. Her skin was moist with a sheen of cold sweat and her scent was intoxicating.

Elsa continued to move her hips, moaning into Hiccup's mouth as she felt the coils in her stomach tighten. Hiccup thrust up into her with more speed and force, feeling his end close at hand and desperate to reach it.

Elsa speed increased as she rode Hiccup with urgency. She felt Hiccup's thrusts going deep, going up to the hilt every time.

With one final thrust Hiccup reached his end. He held Elsa's hips down against him as he came, groaning into her mouth and spilling inside of her.

Elsa whole body trembled as she felt Hiccup reach his end. The warmth of his seed inside finally pushed her over the edge as she let loose a muffled scream into his mouth. She ground her hips down on top of him as her orgasm rushed through her, like a flame consuming her entire body from within.

Eventually she sagged down on top of him, the flames dying down inside. Their kisses became lazy and slow instead of impassioned and hungry as they came down from their high.

Elsa lifted her hips and let him exit her before continuing to lie down on him, soothed and relaxed by his body heat. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her stroking her hair fondly.

"That was...wow," Elsa breathed out.

"Yeah...wow," Hiccup said weakly in agreement.

And then the two of them began to drift off, bodies pleasantly tired and content.

The Goddess of Winter was particularly happy, for all she'd wanted was a chance to get a little closer to him. And considering what they'd just done together…

She'd say she'd done just that.

* * *

new chap


	11. Chapter 11

**The New Suitors**

Hiccup woke up the next morning as light filtered in through the walls of the ice castle. Hiccup opened his eyes to meet the tantalizing sight of Elsa's pale shoulder. He smiled as he began to shake off the remnants of sleep. He scooted closer to her before lifting his head to peek over to see her face.

Elsa's eyes were closed as she slept soundly, a peaceful expression on her face. Hiccup couldn't help but stare at her. This certainly was a welcome sight to wake up to. With a smile he leaned down and kissed her shoulder. Elsa gave a pleased hum as a small smile graced her lips.

Hiccup slipped out of bed and redressed. Once he was fully dressed he turned to cast one last look at her. She was still soundly asleep. He brushed her hair out of her face before leaning down and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

With that he stood up and took a step back before teleporting back to his home.

He reappeared back in his forge with a smile before stretching his arms above his head. He also thought of Elsa. Before he'd held Rapunzel in the highest regards. But now, his feeling were quickly changing as his affection for Elsa grew. She was so beautiful and striking, and she had a unique charm about her.

"Oooh," came a voice. Hiccup glanced around for the unfamiliar voice to find a stranger in his home. He cocked his head to the side as he found a raven haired individual by a rack of weapons.

Judging by what he could make out from her back, it was a woman. She had an axe on her back. He began to cautiously approach as she picked up a sword.

"Hello?" Hiccup said to get her attention. The woman turned around, one of his swords still in hand as her green eyes met his.

Immediately she broke into a smile. "Ah. At last we meet," she said. "Greetings Forge God. Its an honor to finally meet you. I am Heather. Goddess of War."

"Goddess of War?" Hiccup said in astonishment and realization. Not only was she a new god, but also one of his new potential brides.

He took a moment to fully take her in. She was a few inches shorter than him with long raven hair tied into a thick braid. She wore metal arm guards, shoulder pads, knee pads, and a sharp metal skirt. She wore grey shirt under a brown leather vest and had three belts, one at her waist and two at her ribs.

"Correct," she said with a nod. "I hope you will forgive my late introduction God of the Forge. I was overseeing the campaigns to the west when I was informed of a new member of our pantheon," she explained.

"And imagine my surprise and delight to learn he was a smith," she said as she looked him up and down, eyes lingering appreciatively in certain places. "I think you and I will get on quite well."

"You do?"

"But of course," she said. "I am a warrior and you a smith. Our talents go hand in hand. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Uh...yeah. Sure," he said in agreement. He extended a hand. "I'm Hiccup. Its nice to meet you."

She took his hand firmly in hers and gave it a shake.

"Now then. I hope that I'm not being too forward with my next request," she began. She suddenly reached back and grabbed her axe off her back. "This is my companion. I've carried it with me for centuries. But in recent years it's edges have begun to dull. I was hoping you could make me a new one."

"A new axe?" Hiccup said. She gave a nod. Hiccup smiled, before gesturing to the rack of weapons behind her. "Well I have a few, you can take whichever you like," he offered.

Heather glanced back over her shoulder with pursed lips. "While they are all fine weapons, I was hoping for something more…" she paused to try and find the right word.

"Personal?" Hiccup offered.

She smiled brightly, "Exactly," she said with a nod of agreement.

"Yeah. Ok. I can do that. Give me...a week," Hiccup said. "Feel free to hold onto that sword," he said as he motioned to the one she still had in her hands.

She held her smile, "Thank you Hiccup. I knew I'd like you," she said with a wink. "I'll see you in a week then," she said.

In a silver flash she vanished.

Hiccup hummed in thought at meeting his newest potential suitor. The Goddess of War was an interesting one. She had a certain hint of danger about her. But it was sort of alluring too.

He pulled out some paper and began to draw of designs for a new axe. His axe would be different from the normals ones. One that would befit a goddess. He spent all day tirelessly drawing and redrawing until he'd finished. With a satisfied hum and a smile he set the paper down.

"Tink. Fire up the bellows," Hiccup said aloud. When he got no response he glanced back. He then realized he hadn't seen Tink since he'd arrived. "Huh?" he said curiously before he he looked for her. With her not in the forge he went to check his bed chamber.

He came in to find her asleep on his bed, hugging one of his pillows to hers and snoring lightly.

He gave a chuckle and decided to let her sleep. He decided he wasn't in the mood to smith at that moment so he teleported and reappeared on a grassy hill. The sun was out and shining and the sky was clear. There was a cool breeze and Hiccup took a deep breath.

He contemplated calling on one of the goddesses for company when something swift flew by him. He yelped and leapt back, watching as a yellow blur flew around the grassy hill like a tempest. It then closed in on him and began to circle him rapidly.

Hiccup was perplexed until it vanished. He blinked in confusion unti he was startled by a voice from behind.

"Forge God."

"BytheGods!" Hiccup shouted leaping forward before whirling around.

He found a strange woman behind him. She was short and had a yellow and black dress that fell just below her knees. She wore a golden helmet, the back of which ended in a point. She wore yellow sandals and the strangest thing was that she had two six-spoked wheels attached to her legs.

"Who-"

"Name's Ethel. Messenger Goddess," she said quickly. "The other gods call me Gogo cuz I'm always on the move," she explained before reaching behind her. She pulled out a scroll and held it out to him.

"Uhhh-"

"Can you please take it. I have a whole bunch of other deliveries to make," she said, annoyed that he was just standing and staring at her like a fool.

Hiccup was just stunned to meet yet another goddess. And potential bride. Two in one day. What were the odds?

He took it before looking to her, "Who it this from?"

"The Goddess of the Night," Ethel answered as she checked herself over, making sure her other deliveries were secure. "Alright well that's it I guess. Nice to meet you Forge God," she said. Before he could say anything she sped away in a yellow blur. Hiccup watched in amazement as she sped across the land and disappeared.

He stared after, trying to form an opinion but not really having much to go on. He then turned his attention to his scroll. He unrolled it and began reading. The Goddess of the Night expressed interest in meeting him. Tonight if he happened to be free.

With nothing planned he decided to meet her. He sat on the hill and waited till the sun set. Once night had fallen he stood up and vanished, reappearing at the outskirts of a village where she'd said she wanted to meet.

He stood at the edge of a treeline and waited. And suddenly something amazing began to happen.

"Wow," Hiccup said in wonder as specks of gold began to descend on the town. It swirled, split, and reformed, forming tendrils that snaked their way down and into the homes. Hiccup blinked in awe, trying to comprehend what he was witnessing.

The golden dust like specks gather into one large platform above the town and he could make out someone on it.

"Who is that?" Hiccup sad in wonder. He figured he had to be looking at another god. It was the only conclusion that made sense.

"That's Sanderson."

"BYTHEGODS!" Hiccup said as he leapt to the right in surprise. He looked to meet an upside down smile.

"He's the God of Dreams," a woman defying gravity by standing upside down, feet seemingly sticking to a higher branch. The woman wore a black dress and her lips, lashes, and eyelids were all painted black as well.

"I'm Mavis. Goddess of the Night," she said before her feet detached themselves from the branch. She flipped to her feet and landed gracefully. "We work pretty closely together. As you can imagine why."

"Oh," Hiccup said as he processed all this new discovery.

"Sorry to surprise you. I just wanted to say hi. North said I should introduce myself. I'd have done it sooner. But you seem to be with Rapunzel a lot," she said with a shrug.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I'm the night time and she's the sun. We don't exactly go together," she explained.

"Ah," Hiccup said in understanding. "Nice to meet you Mavis," he said as he offered her his hand. They shook hands before they began to watch the God of Dreams work. His sand flew through the air taking fantastic shapes that had Hiccup's mouth agape.

"Yeah. It's pretty cool to watch," Mavis said as she giggled at his stupefied expression. Once the entire town was covered in the dust Sanderson began to float away on his sandy platform.

"Well I got to follow," Mavis said as she stood up from the tree. "It was nice meeting you Hiccup. Let's meet up when I'm not working and get to know each other better sometime."

"I'd like that," Hiccup agreed with a nod.

With a smile Mavis walked after Sanderson before she disappeared in a purple puff of smoke. Next thing he knew Hiccup spied a small fluttering form flying after Sanderson.

"Wow," Hiccup breathed out.

Such a day. All three of his new potential brides. The Goddess of War, Heather. The Messenger Goddess, Gogo. And lastly Mavis, the Goddess of the Night.

Hiccup sighed. And palmed his head, his mission becoming that much harder.

He must be the only man in the world who didn't consider himself lucky to have all these women to choose from.

* * *

 **new chap.**


	12. Chapter 12

**New Friend**

Hiccup's hummed to himself as he splashed cold water onto his body. He was currently bathing, something he hadn't done since becoming a god, save for his passionate encounter with Rapunzel. It just now occurred to him that he never seemed to get dirty or sweaty. He chalked it up to another miraculous benefit of being a god.

What was the old saying? Cleanliness was close to godliness. Apparently it was true.

He was enjoying himself, enjoying the familiarity of cleaning oneself, like he did when he was alive, when a sudden breeze blew past him. He shut his eyes and ducked into the water when it ended just as quick as it had come. He then went back to washing himself. He ran his hands through his hair and down his arms, all the while he felt a growing odd feeling.

He felt as if he was being watched.

He glanced over his shoulder and froze.

"Hello," came the cheeky response.

With a shrill scream Hiccup ducked down into the water, leaving only his head exposed. "By the gods Merida! How long have you been there?" he shouted in bewilderment.

The goddess gave a laugh at his reaction and grinned. "Not long," she replied simply. "Anyone ever tell you that you have a nice arse?"

Hiccup choked on air, his face going red. "Merida," he squeaked out in horror.

"What? It was very tight and firm. Like apples," she pressed at his expense.

"Stop it!" he yelled out. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Get dressed. There's something I want to show you."

Hiccup arched a brow curiously. "Alright," he said. He paused, waiting for her to do the courteous thing and turn around. When she didn't he spoke up.

"Do you mind?"

"No," Merida said with a shake of her head.

"Can you turn around please?" Hiccup pleaded.

Merida rolled her eyes. "Just get dressed Hiccup. I've seen plenty of naked bodies in my time."

"Well not my naked body, thank you very much!" Hiccup retorted. "And I'd like to keep it that way."

Merida flared her hips to the side before resting her hands on them. "Are you really going to make me turn around?"

"I'm immortal Merida. I've got nothing but time," he reminded her.

They held each other's gaze, a silent battle of wills happening between them. But with a shake of her head and a huff Merida turned around, muttering to herself about the silliness of the Forge God.

Hiccup stared at her turned back, making sure that the Hunting Goddess would not turn around.

"Well go on then. I won't turn around." With that Hiccup climbed out of the water and made his way over to his clothes. As she said she would Merida didn't turn around. But she did however draw her knife from her belt. She raised it up to eye level, using it's gleaming reflective surface to glance behind her at the dressing god.

Merida gave a soft hum as she looked at him, but in a completely new and different way than she had before. He was leaner than his frame indicated. She cocked her head, a faint warmth rising to her cheeks. She raised a hand up and traced her fingers over her neck.

As he finished dressing she lowered and resheathed her knife before finally turning around. Hiccup walked up to her. "Alright, shall we?" he asked.

With a nod and a smile she grabbed Hiccup's arm. The winds whipped up, whirlwind with leaves swirling around them both before they vanished.

* * *

"So where exactly are we going?" Hiccup asked as he trekked behind Merida. They'd reappeared in a mountainous region somewhere. Merida then said that they'd continue on foot. Which led them to climbing and traveling various rocky paths and slopes. When Hiccup asked why they were doing this instead of just teleporting straight to wherever she was taking them she'd grinned and said because this was more fun.

"We almost there?" Hiccup asked.

"Why, need a break?" she called back teasingly. As gods they didn't grow tired, so even this climbing, which they'd been at for hours, wasn't enough to even make them winded.

"Hey Hiccup?!" Merida suddenly said aloud.

"Yeah?"

"Have-have you ever had a dream that wasn't a dream?" she asked.

"Pardon?"

She stopped before turning to face him. "Have you ever had a dream...but it was something more than a dream?"

Hiccup arched a brow. "I don't quite follow."

Merida sighed. "Nevermind," she said dejectedly.

Hiccup furrowed his brows in confusion as to why she sounded to disappointed with his answer. With a hum he brought a hand up to his chin in thought. "Well…" Merida looked up, intrigued.

"I supposed I've had dreams that were more like...reliving old memories really."

"Memories?" Merida whispered.

"Yeah. Good memories. Bad memories. Sometimes they're not exactly the same as what happened, sometimes you forget it happened entirely, and then you have a dream and it's like 'oh yeah' I remember that," he offered with a shrug.

Merida stared at him eyes wide before looking down. "So dreams can be memories," she whispered softly, stunned at this revelation.

"Sometimes," he confirmed. "Why do you ask?"

Merida kept her gaze on the ground before looking up. "No reason," she said with a shrug. Suddenly she was all smiles. "Come on. It's just up ahead."

Hiccup shrugged it off before following after her. They eventually came to a large rock face with a narrow opening?

"Through here," Merida motioned as she squeezed her way through. Hiccup followed behind with minimal difficulty before they reached the other side. As soon as Merida got through she crouched low, turned, and brought a finger to her lips.

He nodded in understanding before crouching. Merida turned away before continuing on, creeping closer to the edge of an unknown drop. Hiccup proceeded behind her, his curiosity still piqued and wondering what the Hunting Goddess was so keen on him seeing.

As Merida reached the edge and peeked over a large black shape shot upward. Hiccup yelped and fell backwards before looking up.

He had no idea what he was looking at it. Some kind of creature, trying to scale the rocks. Huge, black, with scales, and...wing.

It took it all a moment to click. His eyes widened and he stared in shock and awe at a creature from legend brought to life. "Is that really-"

"A dragon," Merida confirmed.

The gods watched as the dragon flapped and clawed at the cliff, climbing it before falling. It flipped itself and opened its wings to glide safely down to a small mountain basin with a spring.

The dragon gave a growl, shaking its head in frustration before spitting fire at the ground.

"Wow," Hiccup said in wonder as he admired its sleek black body.

"Yeah, I found him here the other day. There was a storm here the other day and I'm guessing he was caught in it. Must have brought him down. Bad landing too, his tail is injured," Merida explained.

Hiccup's eyes trailed down to its tail where he found half of its missing. "It can't fly out of here?" Hiccup reasoned.

"Not with that tail," Merida said with a shake of her head.

"Can't you help it?" Hiccup asked. "I mean, don't you have like a connection to all creatures?"

Merida sighed. "If only it were that simple. I already tried getting close to him. But all he does is spit fire and growl at me," she said.

"Dragons are no ordinary creatures. They're an old species. Old as the gods themselves. They're magical creatures, and one of the few capable of harming or killing us," Merida explained.

"Oh," Hiccup said in understanding. That did complicate things a bit.

Merida spun on her heel to face him. "And that's why I brought you here. Thought you might have some bright idea."

Hiccup glanced past her and down at the dragon. It was still for the moment, lying on its belly and staring at the sky. He felt sorry for it. Grounded and frustrated. If it'd been stuck here for a few days as Merida had said then it probably hadn't eaten.

"I'll be right back," Hiccup said before he vanished is a green flash of fire.

Some time later he reappeared, fish in hand.

"You're crazy," Merida told him bluntly.

"What?" Hiccup said in response. "Maybe the food will help gain his trust."

"Hiccup I can talk to animals and dragons still won't let themselves be fed."

"Worth a shot."

"That thing can kill you Hiccup. But hey, you wanna risk your life? Be my guest," she said as she stepped aside and motioned for him to proceed. As he stepped forward to peer down at the dragon she grabbed his forearm.

"If it looks like it's going to hurt you I'm going to shoot it," she told him.

He gave a nod in understanding. He glanced down at the dragon, giving a nervous swallow before vanishing. He reappeared below, planning to reappear close too but not too close to the dragon. But when he did he found it gone. He blinked before looking around in confusion before looking up to where Merida was.

She was waving to him and frantically pointing to something behind him. Hiccup gave a hearty swallow before slowly turning around.

He was met with the sight of large boulder, and perched on top of it with fangs bared, wings partially open to make itself look bigger, and piercing eyes boring into his was the dragon.

A forgotten feeling was dredged up within him. Danger. And an instinctual fear of death. Being immortal for as long as he had been had made him forget that feeling. But now it was back with full force. He actually feel himself break out in cold sweat.

"Uhhhh…" he choked out. "He-hey there...bud," he stammered out softly. The dragon gave a low rumbling growl. Hiccup gave an awkward, scared laugh. "I brought you a little something," he said as he held out the fish.

The dragon's eyes flicked down to the fish. It gave a sniff, head cocking curiously. Hiccup watched as it climbed down from its perch. Hiccup couldn't help but backpedal a bit. He eyed the length of its body, now up close and at full length.

The dragon stopped before him, eyes flicking down to the fish in hand. It looked back up, locking eyes with Hiccup and then waiting. Hiccup swallowed before extending his arm out as far as he could. The dragon cocked its head, assessing and contemplating the risks of the offering.

Then it began to inch forward. Hiccup had to will himself to stay on the spot, even when instincts told him to run. The dragon came closer and closer before beginning to open its jaws. It turned its head, about to take it when its eyes flicked sideways for an instant.

Suddenly it backed away and snarled at something off to the side, body curling in on itself defensively. Hiccup turned his head ever so slightly following its gaze before landing on Merida, watching from her high ledge with bow and arrow in hand at ready to fire at a moment's notice.

The dragon continued to growl warily as it kept its gaze on Merida. It took a moment, but Hiccup came to understand what the problem was.

He swallowed and took a breath. "Merida! Throw your bow and arrows down here!" Hiccup shouted up to her.

"What?! No! Ah'm naye going to throw my bow and arrows off a cliff!" she shouted in rejection.

The dragon continued to growl lowly, eyes flicking back and forth between the two gods in distrust. Hiccup kept back as he continued to shout at Merida.

"Will you please just throw the damn bow and arrows down here!"

He heard her give a loud groan in displeasure. "FINE!" A moment later a bow and quiver of arrows came flying down, narrowly missing his head.

"Knife too," he added. It landed blade first into the ground, narrowly missing his left foot.

"There! Happy?!" she shouted down at him.

He frowned up at the goddess before looking back to the dragon. It stared at him curiously, having watched the exchange. Hiccup reached out with his foot, shoving the bow, quiver, and knife off to the side before taking a step forward. Then he held the fish out once more.

The dragon cocked its head eyes briefly flicking up toward Merida then the weapon. Finally they settled on him. After a beat it began to inch forward again, coming closer than it had before as it opened its jaws.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes as he took note that the dragon appeared to have no teeth. Odd since he could have sworn he'd seen some when it had been growling at him.

"Toothless huh? Weird, could've sworn you had-" without warning two sets of teeth sprang out from the dragon's gums as it snatched up the fish and wolfed it down. Hiccup yanked his hand back before checking it to see if he still had all his fingers.

"Teeth," he finished. The dragon licked its lips before looking down at the god before it. Hiccup stared up at the dragon, which sitting on its haunches was much taller than himself.

The dragon lowered itself to all fours before stalking forward. Hiccup backpedaled in panic before backing into a boulder. The dragon sniffed at his body as Hiccup stiffened up. "I don't have anymore," he told it.

The dragon cocked its head, staring into his eyes. Then its eyes went upwards before it began to create a strange, almost gagging noise. A moment later a half eaten regurgitated fish fell to the ground at Hiccup's feet.

"Yuck!" Hiccup exclaimed in disgust.

The drain lowered its head and picked the fish up in it's jaws before holding the fish up at the level of Hiccup's chest. Its eyes flicked up to his, and after a moment of not doing anything it poked his chest with his nose.

Hiccup stared in confusion and the dragon did I again. Hiccup had an inkling on what the dragon wanted him to do. So he proceeded to raise his hands up and the dragon then spat the fish into his open palms.

Hiccup cringed in disgust at the feeling of the slimy fish resting in his hands before looking up. The dragon stared at him, sitting on his haunches and apparently waiting for something to happen.

"Eat it!" came a cry that caused Hiccup to glance up to where Merida was. "You have to eat it! Its a sign of trust!"

Hiccup cringed in revulsion at the thought. "No!"

"Just do it!"

Hiccup made a small whine before looking down to the fish. With a sigh he looked up to the dragon to make sure it was watching. He opened his mouth and inched it closer to the fish. He hesitated before any part of his mouth could make contact, suppressing the urge to gag, before sinking his teeth into a patch of fish flesh.

He tore a chunk away and held it in his mouth before looking up hopefully. The dragon's gaze was still fixed on him in waiting.

"You have to swallow it!" Merida yelled down.

Hiccup's shoulders sagged and he let out a whine. With a breath he maneuvered the fish to the back of his throat. Then after a moment of mental preparation, he swallowed.

He learned something interesting that day.

Gods still have a gag reflex.

He had to fight to keep the fish down. Once he was fairly sure he wasn't about to empty his stomach he gave a shudder. He looked up with a strained smile, praying he'd done enough to earn the dragon's approval.

The dragon narrowed his eyes, studying his face curiously before its lips began to twitch. Hiccup watched as the dragon curled its lips back, revealing its gum in an attempt to grin. Hiccup chuckled at the sight.

Then he raised a hand up presenting his palm to the dragon. The dragon's teeth popped out and it gave a low growl. Hiccup hesitated, briefly contemplating stopping what he was about to do, before closing his eyes and turning away.

Merida watched from her spot anxiously, wishing she had her bow and arrows and screaming at Hiccup in her mind for his apparent lack of common sense. That dragon could kill him, or at the very least bite his hand off. But there he was sticking his hand out like an offering.

What a crazy god.

Hiccup had his eyes squeezed shut, his palm outstretched, and half expecting the pain of his arm being torn off. He heard the dragon move and gave a flinch.

Then he felt something touch his hand. He peeked and eye open to find the dragon had pressed his snout into his palm, eyes closed, and body relaxed.

Merida watched on in stunned silence. Even she had never touched a dragon like Hiccup was doing now. They didn't let themselves be touched by anything.

Hiccup kept his palm where it was, staring in amazement at the creature before him that was allowing this contact.

The dragon opened its eyes and pulled away. It looked him in the eyes before giving a huff and a slight growl before walking away. Hiccup watched it go before looking to his hand and staring. He could hardly believed he'd touched a dragon. He hadn't thought anything could astound him anymore since becoming a god and seeing what he had.

By the gods he was wrong.

A breeze ruffled his hair a moment later Merida was standing beside him. They both stared at the dragon as it burned a circled in the ground with its fire and then curled up on top of it.

"That was…" Merida began, not quite knowing the words to express herself.

"Yeah," Hiccup said in agreement. His eyes fell to the tail. "Is there anything we can do for it?" he asked.

"Naye," Merida replied with a shake of the head.

" Really. Not even with a blessing?"

"Well if it were a scar or wound, sure. But this is a missing limb. Can't heal that," Merida said. She gave a hum in thought before amending her last statement, "Rapunzel might. But I'm not sure if he'd be willing to let anyone else get near him."

"True," Hiccup agreed. The last thing he wanted to do was endanger another good. He glanced away to think. "Maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe there is something I can do."

* * *

Hiccup reappeared in his forge, a plan formed in his mind. Merida was still with the dragon, deciding to feed and care for it until his return. He went to the bellows, stoking the flames before going to his journal and beginning to sketch a rough blue print of his new project.

As he did Think approached him from behind. She stopped to examine the fires of the forge and then to see Hiccup engrossed in his journal. She figured he must have a new project in the works. Once he was in the midst of it, hardly anything would be able to distract him.

Best to do this now.

"Hiccup," Tink said, just loudly enough to draw his attention.

Hiccup turned around and greeted her with a smile. "Tink. Man, you wouldn't believe-"

"Hiccup," she interrupted. Hiccup arched a brow, noting her pensive tone. He went silent, closing his journal so as to give her his full attention.

"Something on your mind Tink?"

"Yes," she said. She paused to swallow a lump in her throat. She fiddled with her hands, steeling her nerves before looking up and meeting his gaze.

"I think...we should talk."

* * *

 **new chap**

 **Toothless!**


End file.
